Eine Kleine
by StalkSongGo55
Summary: Stork is a college student living with four high school teenagers and an ambiguous pet. He's basically been their caretaker for five years since he's the oldest and all they have is each other. Meanwhile he's dealing with bullies, two Blizzarian partiers that claim to be his best friends, and new girl that happens to be a famous journalist. So far, he hasn't been doomed yet...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is an AU(Alternate Universe) that does take place in Atmos but is slightly modernized and has Earthly elements. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story I have created because I felt like it! First Storm Hawks fanfic, YAY!**

**Warning: Rated T for some foul language. Not necessarily in this first bit but there will be in later chapters.**

Prologue

_Sky Log Entry #1_

_September 8_

_Hello, my name is Piper, age 16, beginning her third year in Atmosia High. Though I have written many other logs in my previous journals, my last one ran out of space, right when I talked about my last days of summer. So I'm starting fresh in this new one I bought recently. The cover is so pretty and it has a drawing of my favorite crystal on it!_

_Anyway, I'm currently in the train with my friends/family Aerrow, Finn, and Junko. Radarr is with us, hiding in Aerrow's sports bag because pets aren't allowed in here, at least according to Boltz, the captain of this train. I swear he has a habit of picking on all of us despite the many rules other students break in here. Stork did say he likes to bully students at random. I guess we're just special. Good thing we haven't run into him yet._

_Speaking of Stork, he's probably at the university by now, since he wasn't in the house when we woke up. I hope he at least ate something. I was the first one up and it was already past 5:30! Then again, that's nothing new…_

"Hey Piper, stop geeking in that book of yours! We're almost here!"

Piper looked up and glared at Finn who interrupted her writing.

"Says the person who can't even keep his eyes off of his 3DS!" she retorted back. She yelped and quickly jumped off her seat when he almost bumped into her. "And is it necessary for you to move around while doing that? You almost rammed into me!"

"Not now, so close to defeating this boss!" he replied, eyes glued to the screen of the portable device, pressing random buttons in a flurry and not caring about the reality around him.

She growled and was about to mangle the blonde when Aerrow placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry about it Piper. If we're lucky, one of the teachers might confiscate it," he said.

"Or he trips over and breaks it," she added, sighing. "He's been on that thing ever since Stork got it for him as a birthday gift."

"Oh yeah!" Junko joined in. "After that, he dubbed it as the biggest regret he's ever made in his life and that next year, he'll just get him a book."

"A book labeled, A Thousand Life Lessons for Air-Headed Idiots," Aerrow finished.

They laughed. Meanwhile, Finn, after groaning about being killed in the boss level, stared at them blankly.

"What? Did I miss something funny?"

That only caused them to laugh harder.

The moment was short-lived however when the train suddenly jerked to an abrupt stop, making the occupants tumble if they were not holding onto something. In Finn's case, he fell flat on his face.

"Alright kiddies, we have now arrived to Atmosia High… NOW GET OUT!" came the voice of none other than the Captain Boltz through the speakers.

"Some things just don't change do they?" said Aerrow, shaking his head. "I can only imagine how the freshmen feel."

"Scared out of their wits most likely. I can already see them running," says Junko, looking out the open doors.

"We should go too. I don't want to start the year running into him again." The redhead made his way out, followed by Junko and Piper. The dark-skinned girl looked behind her.

"Get up Finn, we've got to go!"

"R… Right behind ya… just gimme a sec…" the blonde spoke as he slowly picked himself up and Piper sighed in disappointment when she sees that the annoying device did not break with his fall.

Atmosia High is one of four schooling establishments in Terra Atmosia. Atmosia itself holds two of the four, elementary and junior high schools, while the other two have their own little islands a little ways off the terra. Atmosia High is one of them and the other is the Atmosia Capital University. A common way to get there is by train designed to transport students to their respective schools. Another way is by sky ride if one has a license and happens to own one, which is common for college students and some high school students.

After being far enough away from the station, Aerrow released Radarr from his bag and was now happily riding on his shoulder as the gang made their way towards the school entrance.

"To think that after this, we'll be seniors, and soon after, we'll graduate!" Piper beamed.

"Yeah, time sure does fly fast," Aerrow agreed.

"Too fast if you ask me," Finn said after dying again in his boss battle. "I haven't even finished all of my summer goals yet!"

"Don't worry Finn. I'm sure you'll accomplish them next summer," assured Junko.

"That is, if you don't let videogames distract you before you attempt to do them," said Aerrow.

"Oh come on! Stupid boss battle…" Finn grumbled at the device, then looked up. "I'm sorry. What was that?"

Aerrow rolled his eyes. "Exactly my point."

"Is that seriously all you're thinking about?" Piper said to Finn. "We have one year left after this. Don't you think it's about time we started planning our future? Find out who we want to be when we become adults?"

"Oh I already know who I'm gonna be," Finn grinned with upmost confidence.

Piper raised a brow. "Oh really, and that might be…"

"The greatest rock star in all of Atmos baby! I got everything planned, including a band! I'm the lead guitarist, obviously. Aerrow handles the bass, Junko will play the drums, and you Piper, will work the keyboard."

The group stood silent staring at him until Aerrow spoke.

"Wait. Who's gonna sing?"

Finn thought for a second. "Uhh… Stork?"

"_Can_ Stork sing?" Junko asked, finding that hard to picture.

"No idea, but I think he'd most likely faint out of pure stage fright before managing to utter a single word," said Aerrow. "In short, this 'band' would be a total wreck."

"Besides, Stork already has his mind set in engineering as well as becoming a carrier plot," added Piper. "In fact I plan on becoming a geologist; a crystal specialist specifically."

Finn stared at her as if she betrayed him and crossed his arms. "Well fine then. I guess it's just us dudes. Right Aerrow? Right Junko?" He turned to the boy and the Wallop. The two chucked nervously.

"Uh… not that it doesn't sound cool and all, but I don't think it's something I plan on doing for the rest of my life," said Aerrow.

"Yeah, me neither. Sorry," said Junko, feeling bad for crushing his dream.

He gasped. "You abandon me too? Even after all my plans? I even came up with a band name for us!" Finn slumped forward dramatically, heaving a sigh. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Well, like Aerrow said, the idea's bound to become a wreck one way or another," Piper smiled. "And let's face it Finn, you suck at the guitar."

Just as the blonde was about make a retort, a familiar voice called them.

"Hey guys!" The sight of two female students came running to them. Piper shrieked and the girls gathered in a group hug.

"Lynn! Dove! It's so good to see you two again!"

"Same here," said Dove, smiling.

"Yeah," said Lynn. "Sorry we didn't hang with you guys this summer."

"You had to visit your families in your home Terras, so it's understandable."

"Hey ladies," Finn cut in, putting on his 'smooth' lady killer smile. "Hope you didn't miss me too badly during summer vacattion. I did have a sweet ass birthday party after all."

"Ello Finn. I'm sure we didn' miss much," Dove grinned while Lynn giggled.

"Trust me, you didn't," Aerrow grinned back and everyone laughed except for Finn who grumbled while Junko patted his back.

"Alright you brats! Those who are not through the gate in next thirty seconds will not only miss their first day, but will start off their year with a two week detention! So get moving!" the small reunion was ruined by the school's PE teacher, Snipe. Apparently it's his turn to watch the gate today, and just like his classes, he takes enjoyment out of seeing students suffer.

The group wasted no time getting through the open gate as quickly as possible.

Every year the school starts its first day with an annual opening ceremony welcoming returning students and new students before they receive their schedules and start class. It's just like any other school that exists in Atmos, right? Wrong.

Atmosia high had gone through drastic changes since the Aerrow and the gang started school there as freshmen. For one thing, the school was bought off by the Cyclonia family, a wealthy family known for running big businesses and companies all over Atmos. They are also rumored to run shady underground businesses, though none of that was proven to be true. Why they wanted to buy the school was unknown, but since then, they had replaced some of Atmosia High's teachers and staff, including their old principle, and the new head of the school was not only a family member of Cyclonia, but was no older than the students themselves.

"Well, let's go see what the witch has to say," Finn droned, as they headed towards the auditorium.

The others said nothing because if there's one thing Finn was right about, it's the fact that their principle is indeed a witch. This witch goes by the name Clyclonis, but it's mandatory for all students, teachers, and staff to call her Master Cyclonis.

Once they were inside and found some seats, they waited for the ceremony to be over and done with. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long.

The lights dimmed in the audience and soon the stage lit up. On the stage stood the school's teachers and staff and in the middle, behind the podium stood Cyclonis herself, in all her dark glory. For someone so young, she definitely looked business-like in her vest, dress shirt, and knee-length skirt and tights, all black except for the red tie around her neck. It was a darker colored uniform compared to the standard navy vest, white dress shirt, red tie, and navy pants/skirt all the students wore. All the vests have the crest of the school sewn on them.

"Greetings students of Atmosia. Hope you all had a nice relaxing summer," Cyclonis began, her smile bitter behind the sweetness. The returning students know this well and soon the freshmen will too. "For all you newcomers, allow me to introduce myself. The name is Cyclonis, head of Atmosia High, and standing next to me is my vice who likes to be referred to as Dark Ace. The rest of the teachers and staff you'll know shortly."

The man named Dark Ace stood stall next to her in his red and black suit, smile looking far from friendly. Aerrow gave him a cold glare in his seat amongst the sea of students around him and yet, Dark Ace seemed to notice and his smile only seemed to grow more sinister.

"Now, I know what you might be thinking," Cyclonis continued. "Why is a young girl the school's principle? Shouldn't she still be educated like the rest of us? Well to answer your first question, it's quite simple really. It's because I can." She grinned. Murmurs were heard among the freshmen. "And to answer your second question, my intelligence is far greater than what any of you are capable to achieve. So with that said…"

Her smile vanished and her voice took a darker tone. "What I say goes in **my** school. When you address me, you must call me Master Cyclonis. Failure to do so will result in punishment. Same goes for any rule you decide to break on our watch. I would tell you what punishments we have in store, but I think it's best if you found out yourselves. Or better yet, let those who've experienced it tell you instead."

The poor freshmen cowered in fear as if Cyclonis was sending them to their funeral. Lynn rolled her eyes.

"I swear, I think the only reason she even bothers with this opening ceremony is so she can torment the new kids," she muttered.

"I agree," says Piper.

Junko peered in to whisper to Finn. "How do you think Stork's doing at the university?"

"Probably better than us. I mean he never had to put up with this crap when he was in high school." The blonde boy slumped in his seat, arms crossed. "Lucky bastard."

**Meanwhile…**

Stork wondered if the great deities of Atmos hated him, or found some immense entertainment in seeing him suffer. Perhaps both.

_Any longer and I'll be sure to pass out, _he thought as he feels his blood continue to rush to his head. Suddenly, he felt the wind knock out his lungs from a harsh impact to his abdomen, one of many. _That's gonna bruise up later… stupid Raptors._

Stork was currently hanging upside down in a tightrope attached to one of his ankles by one of the Raptors holding him up from the rope's other end. The others were playing a game of target practice, chucking fruit at him. Stork managed to calculate in his woozy mind that this had went on for about twenty minutes. He's surprised they hadn't run out of fruit yet.

"Keep him still Luegey so I can get a good shot at his face!" roared Repton, the infamous leader of the group. The fruit he held was the size of his giant fist. It was a melon. Stork winced. Being covered from head to toe with sticky fruit juice suddenly didn't seem so bad because melons are different. Melons have hard surfaces. If that hit his face, he'd be out in an instant. He wouldn't be surprised if he wakes up with a black eye. If that happened he'd never hear the end of it from Piper.

Stork awaited his doom once he was stilled by Luegey while Repton, with his predatory grin, readied his aim with the melon in hand.

"Aren't you done yet Repton?"

The lizard-like creature growled when having lost his concentration, the melon crushed to mush in his grip. For Stork, he was relieved, however he knew this was far from over.

The voice came from the cheerleader captain of Atmosia Capital University. Everybody knows her as Robin, a slender blond with wild curls, tan skin, and blue eyes. Her team stood behind her, all in their uniforms standing stall with their hands on their hips like an army.

"Can't you shut your trap for five minutes girly?" Repton sneered, picking up another fruit. Thankfully, it was a sky peach.

"You have no right to speak to me like that Repton, not after I gave you privilege to use the gymnasium so you can play your childish games. Plus we had a deal," a grin spread on her glossed lips. The girls giggled behind her. "We have plans for the Merb too so don't rough him up too badly. After you're done, we plan on giving him a little makeover."

"Starting with his god-awful hair," said a brunette girl beside her. "It looks like giant leaches that shriveled up and died!"

The cheerleaders laughed while Repton and his brothers stared at them.

"And you call us childish? A makeover? _Please! _That's got to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"

"Oh and you think playing with your food is even better? Did you just come out of preschool?"

"Perhaps **you** have if you think of putting the Merb in some pretend fashion show for shits and giggles. You're the childish one!"

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

"No you are!"

_The way I see it, you __**both**__ are,_ Stork thought to himself, now wishing he'd just pass out and not deal with this headache inducing argument. This was absolute doom at its finest. _For Atmos' sake somebody please take me out of my misery!_

As if his prayers were answered, a mysterious blast erupted, hitting both the Raptilians and the cheerleaders. Stork felt the room temperature drop significantly, but it appeared to be nothing compared how they were taking it. The blast was apparently so cold they were covered in snow and ice and were shaking like leaves. Luegey was forced to let go of the rope to try to keep himself warm, making Stork fall face-first onto the wooden floor.

"W-w-w-what t-the hell?! It's f-f-f-f-freezing in here!" yelled Robin who was unfortunate considering the fact that the cheer squad uniform didn't cover much.

Laughs were heard from the top of the bleachers and there stood the culprits, Suzy Lu and Billy Rex. Billy Rex was holding an energy blaster that housed an ice crystal.

"Oh please. You think that's cold?" asked Suzy Lu, blowing a bubble from her chewing gum.

"Makes you wonder how they'll handle Terra Blizzaris, eh?" says Billy Rex. "They probably wouldn't last a day!"

Robin practically _hissed_ at the Blizzarians, making a face that was the opposite of attractive and pointed a menacing finger at them.

"As if we'd ever want to set foot on a flea-infested Terra filled with **rodents** like you!"

The room was deafly quiet, so thick you could cut through it. Stork's eye twitched.

_Oh now she's done it…_

"Oh no she did not," Suzy Lu said in boiling anger. She held out her furred hand. "Rex, hand me the blaster."

He gave her the blaster without protest, knowing well enough her anger is not to be messed with. She aimed it at Robin and the cheerleaders.

"Time to receive your just deserts ya plastic wannabes!"

And then all hell broke loose. It was chaos. It was maddening.

It was the perfect chance to escape.

Stork went and bolted to the nearest exit of the gym, but not without giving a silent salute to Billy Rex, which the male Blizzarian did in return. Sadly, his escape didn't go unnoticed.

"He's getting away! Get him!" roared Repton.

Stork shrieked and made his way out the building. The Raptors followed.

"H-hey! Don't j-just l-l-leave us here with t-them!" Robin shouted in the cold, her and the girls getting the brunt of the ice blast attacks.

"A Raptor never lets its prey escape! You are on your own." And with that they took off to catch the Merb. Robin growled.

"W-wait until my b-b-boyfriend h-hears about this you st-t-tupid lizards!"

Outside, Stork was trying to run as fast as his sticky legs can take him. Sadly, that wasn't the main issue that was slowing him down.

_Oh god! Who knows how much germs and bacteria I've managed to carry because of this substance! Especially my feet! And the sticky feeling all over my body is far from pleasant! I need a shower! A long hot shower- _

His thoughts were interrupted when he hears the Raptors gaining on him from behind.

_But first, a place to hide or else I'm doomed!_

He turned the corner of a building, out of sight of the Raptors for a while so he could quickly find a potential hiding spot. But before he knew what was happening, Stork was yanked by the arm and pulled into a giant shrub. He was about to scream, thinking one of the Raptors had captured him when a hand covered his mouth. The figure Stork could not identify in the darkness of the shrub shushed him and he finally caught on. Just in time too for the Raptors appeared in sight.

"Where is he?" Repton raged. He turned to his brothers. "Idiots! I told you not to lose sight of him!"

"But we were sure he went this way boss," reasoned Spitz. The look he received from the leader made him cower behind Hoerk. Repton shook his head.

"No matter. I blame those blasted Blizzarian friends of his for getting in our way. Come on boys, the Merb will show his face soon enough. And when he does, we'll teach him and those Blizzarian pests a lesson they'll never forget!"

From inside the shrub, Stork sees the Raptors tread elsewhere on campus until they were out of sight. He released a heavy sigh he did not know he held in.

"That was close."

Stork jumped. He forgot about the stranger who saved his life from impending doom. He still couldn't see who this person might be, but from the voice he could tell it was feminine with an English accent. Most likely a female. When the person stepped out of the shrubs and into the light, he guessed right.

She was a young woman around his age, maybe younger. She had short violet hair, light skin, and hazel eyes. Her attire consisted of a light blue sleeveless button-up blouse, jean shorts, and brown boots. Stork watched her dust the dirt off her clothes, not moving from his spot in the shrub since the Raptors left.

"You know it's safe to come out," she said to him. "They won't bother you now."

"Oh but they will soon." Stork slowly crept out of the dark, eye twitching rapidly. "They are known to be very… persistent."

"I'm guessing this comes from experience?"

"You could say that." Stork eyed the girl suspiciously. "Why did you help me?"

"Well, mainly because you looked like you needed help," she responded, feeling a bit uncomfortable under the Merb's scrutiny. "Is that wrong?"

"No… I guess not." Still he could help but feel something was off. Not about the girl helping him, but more of her presence. "Do I know you? I could've sworn I've seen you somewhere before."

The girl looked away abashed, making him raise a brow in confusion.

"W-well, you may have heard of me, but-"

"There you are!"

Stork nearly had a heart attack, thinking the Raptors came back and found him, but it was instead the Blizzarians, Suzy Lu and Billy Rex. No energy blaster was on the female and Stork was grateful for that.

"Yo Storko! Looks like you escaped dem lizard dudes in one piece." Billy Rex whistled at the Merb's appearance. "Wow, you're a mess, eh?"

"Don't remind me." Because of the sticky fruit residue and hiding in that shrub, Stork came out looking like a sickly green chicken. He shuddered, thinking of the bugs and insects that got stuck onto him as well. He tried to ignore it for now. "So I suppose I owe you one for this?"

Stork did not like the smiles the two were giving him. Not one bit.

"Well, we are hosting a party in a few weeks," began Suzy Lu.

"At Awesome Joe's." Billy Rex continued. "We got the whole place on reserve from seven to two in the morning. Be there."

Of course Stork knew they'd ask him to go anyway if the situation never took place and they knew he'd most likely refuse. Parties, especially wild Blizzarian parties, were not his thing and despite becoming acquainted with these two in particular, he took every chance he could get to not be part of their mischief (mostly Billy Rex). But now, he has to go and he can't back out on it. He sighed.

"I sensed I was doomed the moment I set foot onto this hellhole of a school. Fine."

Billy Rex hollered in victory making Stork roll his eyes. At least they didn't ask him to go to Blizzaris with them for the summer like they did last time. They'll never convince him to go there even if he was drowning in debt.

It was at that moment Suzy Lu finally noticed the young woman next to Stork and squealed, startling the boys and the anonymous girl.

"Oh my heavenly stars you're Starling!"

Billy Rex stared in disbelief. "No way… _the_ Starling?"

It all came back to him like a hurricane and Stork had to smack himself for not noticing earlier. _No wonder she's so familiar. Piper talks about her all the time._

Starling is known to be one of the best independent female authors/journalists in Atmos. She has written a variety of books from novels, to biographies, to documentaries. Despite being raised from a wealthy family, she's very studious and uses the money she's earned to make donations and hold fundraisers for numerous causes all over Atmos. She's basically an icon in helping people get their voices heard and close to everybody knows her name.

The girl shifted, smiling nervously. "Yeah, that's me."

"Well what brings you all the way over here?" asked Suzy Lu.

"I'm attending school here actually. Sure I have a career and all so I don't really need it, but I feel a degree in my record would be nice." Starling paused for a bit, rubbing her neck. "This is my first day here and if I can be completely honest with you, I've never attended public schools before. I've been home schooled my whole life, so you can say this is pretty new to me."

"Well, if you want my honest opinion, you're lucky," said Stork. Starling looked at him incredulously. "Trust me, high schools terrible, especially if you're a new kid moving in from a different Terra. Right away they dub you as fresh meat and won't leave you alone the moment you step in. First, they become real 'friendly' towards you, then they start spreading rumors about you, and after that comes the bullying, and even worse_-ouch!_"

Suzy Lu elbowed his rib hard and gave him a stern look. Stork returned the look while rubbing his sore spot.

"What? Am I lying?"

"High school isn't **that** bad."

"Oh yeah? From what **I've** been through, it was plenty bad."

Starling stared confused as the two bicker at one another, hoping to receive some sort of explanation. Thankfully, Billy Rex saves her from the dilemma.

"Storko moved here as a sophomore back in Atmosia High. Long story short, he didn't have the best experience there, but we were there for him when things got tight. Right buddy?"

Stork turns to him giving a blank stare, but the Blizzarian just laughs.

"Aw come on ya sourpuss, you know meeting us was the best thing that ever happened to ya."

Stork hid his face from all of them with his hair and grumbled what could be heard as, "More or less…"

Suzy Lu chuckled and then turned to Starling. "I guess we should introduce ourselves, eh? I'm Suzy Lu, that over there is my partner in crime Billy Rex-"

"Sup."

"And this dramatic sad clown over here is Stork," she says as she nudges said sad clown gently.

"Hi," was all he says with a small wave. Suzy Lu shook her head.

"Anyway, welcome to ACU, and despite everything **he** says, I'm sure you'll do great here."

"A pleasure meeting all of you, and thanks," smiles Starling.

"Do you know your way around the place yet? 'Cause if not, we could give you a tour."

"A tour would be nice. That is, if you don't mind."

"Nonsense! We'd love to, right boys?"

"Yup! Our tours are the best ever. Why you can ask Storko. We had a blast when we gave him a tour of Atmosia."

"I vomited twice when you gave me that tour Rex."

"Yeah, you did," he laughed. "You were a real hoser back then."

"Glad to know you found some enjoyment in my suffering," the Merb huffed. "As for the tour, you guys can go ahead and do that. I for one need a shower. If I have to stand this stickiness for another minute I'll scream. And I swear I think I feel something crawling in my shirt…"

The three made a face at that statement but Stork paid no mind to it and quickly walked away, determined to get cleaned as soon as possible.

"Will he be alright?" asks Starling.

"Don't worry. He's a tough cookie, that fella," assured Suzy Lu. "Not only that, he's quick. He'll be back before we even notice."

"If you say so…"

Billy Rex called out. "When you're done Storko meet us at the parking lot!"

Stork didn't answer back. He was already gone, but he knew the Merb heard him. With his hands in his pockets, he steadily followed behind to the two females.

Despite what Suzy Lu said, he couldn't help but feel bad for Stork and he knows she feels the same. It's only the start of the semester and already he's being picked on by those no good hooligans. You'd think that they'd give it a rest by now since this has been going on ever since high school, but no.

Billy Rex stuck his tongue out in thought. Maybe later he and his homies can plant ice explosives in the Raptors' dorm rooms. As for them girls, a few jars of skunk beetles won't hurt them none. If Stork asks, he'd just say they were bored and just wanted to play a few pranks. After all, if there's one thing the Merb hates more than being bullied, it's having someone pity him.

XXXXX

The opening ceremony was over and after the students received their schedules for the year, they immediately began their first two classes. Hours later when lunch time rolled around our favorite group reunited outside the grassy field of the campus under a tree, their usual eating spot.

"I wish we had the option to not take PE," said Finn, looking sorrowfully at his schedule while eating a sandwich. "Especially with Snipe as our teacher _again_."

"I agree, but at least you don't have him as our kickboxing coach," says Junko, eating his own questionable food no one wants to find out what. "I mean a Wallop coach is worse, but Snipe is just as brutal with his training."

"Can't be as bad as having Ravess as an archery coach."

"No kidding," says Lynn. "She gonna work us to the bone this year since didn't reach the championship last year. My fingers are getting sore just thinking about it!"

"You know, I'd take either of those coaches any day over Dark Ace," said Aerrow, glaring at his half-eaten burger. "The rest of my team would agree, even our captain."

Radarr beside him chirped in agreement.

Dark Ace is not only the vice principal, but is also the coach for Atmosia High's HAMA* swordsmanship team. Ravess has two jobs as well; being an archery coach and a professor of the school's orchestra.

"That aside, let's see what classes we have together this year," says Piper, taking out her schedule. The others did the same.

They were glad to have some classes together their first two periods. However, this year they realized they had fewer classes together when looking at the rest of their schedule.

"Wait. Finn, why do you 'ave physics?" Dove asked, looking at his schedule.

"Dunno. Uh, isn't that just another PE class or something?"

The group stared at him as if he was an adult who couldn't count to five.

"What?!"

"Finn, physics is the most advanced science class we have in this school, usually only given to seniors taking college level courses," Piper explained.

The boy's eyes widened. "Wait. I'm taking a college level course? And it's _science?!"_

"Yup. Pretty much," says Lynn.

"Don't worry, we'll fix this," says Aerrow, seeing Finn hyperventilating in panic. "It's probably an error and you were given the class by mistake."

"I don't want a college level science class man! I barely survived biology and that was boring and confusing as hell!"

"We just need to go to office and explain the situation." Aerrow stood up and grabbed Finn by the arm. "Come on. I'll go with you."

"I'll go too," joined Junko. The two were able to hoist Finn up to stand, since he was apparently too paralytic to move, and they walked him to the school's main building.

Unfortunately when they got there, the only person in the office that was available to talk for the time being was Dark Ace. They were sent to his desk in one of many rooms and were greeted with blood red walls that hung a variety of weapons, mostly swords used in ancient times, but still looked deadly and menacing if the vice happened to wield one in his grip in front of you. And speak of the devil, there he sat behind his desk, eyeing them like a hawk about to catch its prey.

"Why if it isn't my most _favorite_ students," Dark Ace began with that grin of his. "And what do I owe this meeting on the first day of school? Already in trouble?"

"No," Aerrow stated flatly, not wanting to be here any longer than necessary. "Actually, we came on regard to Finn's schedule. One of them is a college level class meant for seniors so figuring it was a mistake, we were hoping to have it changed."

"Hand me the schedule."

Finn handed the schedule to vice principle. Finn, Aerrow, and Junko stared as he examined the piece of paper, Finn anxious to get it over and done with. What they didn't expect was for Dark Ace to say,

"I see no mistakes here."

Finn stared in disbelief. "What are talking about? I have _physics_ on there!"

"Yes, you do," said Dark Ace, eyes dancing in amusement. "Master Cylonis wanted this specific change to be made just for you after doing surprisingly well in your final exam for biology last year." He grinned when seeing the blonde boy break in sweat. "Didn't think we'd figure it out did you?"

He leaned back in his comfy back chair. "You know, our usual policy is to expel students for cheating, but Master Cyclonis made a good point seeing no fun in doing just that. So we decided you redeem yourself by taking an extremely difficult course with no tricks whatsoever. If you manage a passing grade by the end of the year, you may continue school here and graduate."

"And… if I don't pass?" Finn asked tensely.

"Then I suggest you find another school to partake in."

"That's not fair!" raised Aerrow. "Sure, what Finn did was wrong, but forcing him in a level he has no experience in will give him no chance to pass at all!"

"You're forgetting who makes the rules here Aerrow. If you don't like it, just say the word and you can join your friend out the door. Be grateful we didn't settle with an expulsion letter mailed straight to your home in the summer." He tossed the schedule back in their direction and Aerrow moved to catch it. "Now if you're done wasting my time, I have important matters to attend to."

Aerrow stood glaring at the man but Dark Ace ignored him, writing something in his small stack of papers as if no one was in his office. Junko placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We should go Aerrow."

"Yeah. Coming here turned out to be a waste of **our **time," said Finn, swiping his schedule from Aerrow and headed to the door. He sighed and followed the two out until they were outside the accursed building.

"Sorry things didn't work out Finn," said Junko.

Finn sighed. "What am I going to do? There's no way I can pass physics! I had to cheat just to pass biology!"

"And look where that got you," Aerrow droned. "Didn't, I don't know,** studying** ever cross your mind at all?"

"I study," Finn defended. "It ends the same way I listen to a lecture. I fall asleep."

"Or you get distracted and procrastinate." Aerrow shook his head. "Well I hate to pull a Stork in this one but, you're doomed."

Junko's face lit up. "Hey, Stork took physics when he was here. Maybe he can tutor you."

"Are you kidding? Do you know how long he stays in that university? He practically lives there! Plus if I tell him about this he'll kill me!"

"Either you tell him or you don't. The chances of you doing well on your own are below zero and when that happens he'll still find out. So either way he'll kill you."

"Thanks Aerrow. Thanks for shoving reality into my face."

Aerrow shrugged. "Somebody's gotta do it."

XXXXX

For the most part, in Starling's point of view, the place lived up to its standards as one of the most prestigious public schools in Atmos. Since the campus was so huge, her escorts Suzy Lu and Billy Rex only showed her a small part of it, mostly where her classes are located and food courts that don't rip you off and burn a hole in your wallet because that's a thing that happens to a lot of students except for rich kids because they're rich and don't care (Billy Rex pointed out that he meant no offence on Starling and she understood). The whole 'sub-tour' as they like to call it, took about forty minutes before they headed to the parking lot so they could get started on the real tour.

There, they stopped next to two skimmers Starling could only guess belonged to the Blizzarians, but noticed that they had been tinkered with if the opened toolbox and some small parts scattered around on the floor were any indication.

"Looks like Stork's been here already," said Suzy Lu, not worried in the least. "Must've been bored waiting for us."

"Indeed I was."

As if by some unknown dark forces of magic, Stork appeared behind them wiping motor oil off his hands with a rag. This time he looked non-sticky/messy and was wearing a whole new set of clothes. Before, he wore a simple plain t-shirt and worn out jeans. Now he was wearing a flannel over a black shirt as well as grey jeans with multiple belts and chains. At first glance he fits well with the typical punk outcast type. What caught Starling's attention though was what appeared to be a golden locket around Stork neck. It was oval shaped and had pretty floral carvings engraved on it, a big contrast to the entire look.

"I was wondering why you looked so dull before," said Billy Rex. "What did you anticipate dem reptiles coming to get 'cha all along?"

"Let's just say I had a feeling." Stork went over to his tools and cleaned up. "Do you two ever maintain your skimmers after tossing them around during your daily stunts? I had to replace some parts that, if left inside any longer while in use, could've caused the whole vehicle to explode."

The two Blizzarians chuckled sheepishly while Starling broke in cold sweat.

"Well, aren't we lucky to have you save our hide then, right Rex?"

"Yeah, you're a lifesaver, eh?"

"Yes, what would you do without me even though you could easily handle this yourselves?" Stork spoke sarcastically. "But that aside, why am I here other than to serve as your auto mechanic?"

"Why to be part of the tour of course! No way we're gonna leave you behind." Suzy Lu mounted on her skimmer and looked to Starling. "Ever ridden on one of these before?"

"I do own one, but I never really had the time to ride it much."

Suzy Lu grinned. "Well aren't you in luck, hop on gurl!"

Starling smiled excitedly and climbed onto the vehicle with her. Stork, however, visibly paled. He chuckled nervously and took a step back.

"Um, how about I set this one out? B-besides, I don't have my helmet and goggles. Safety is essential you know-_oof!_"

Shoved in his arms were the helmet and goggles he mentioned he needed. He stared at the items, eye twitching and gave a heated glare to Billy Rex, wanting so bad to wipe that grin off his furry face.

"I hate you."

Billy Rex mounted on his skimmer, grin never fading. "You talk as if **you've** never ridden on one of these before."

"It's not the ride, it's the rider and past experiences taught me to never let my life rest in the hands of a friend who drives like crazy daredevil on crack!"

"Just get on. The girls are waiting."

Stork sighed in defeat for the second time today and readied his head gear. After that, he got on Billy Rex's skimmer.

"If I vomit on you and it ends up plummeting to our doom, just remember that it's your fault."

The only response he got was the roaring of the engines and not a second later, the two vehicles sped off the edge of the island and soared to the skies. Since it had been a long while for Starling, she had her eyes closed the moment they left the surface and held it there for about a minute in the air, feeling nothing but the wind in her face and her hair going in all directions.

"Keep'em closed and you're gonna miss the beautiful view!" she heard Suzy Lu say and that was enough encouragement to open them. Her hazel eyes shinned at the sight below her.

There's just something about riding out on the open air making you feel like you were flying as you stare down at the terra below. It's so different compared to how she usually gets around being cooped up in an expensive cruiser while her personal valet takes her wherever she needs to go along with a number of her guards and servants. If she had it her way, she would ditch that method of transportation and only rely on her skimmer, but concerns for her safety were always a big issue in the family and they'd rather not risk it. Now, she didn't have that weighing her down. She can do whatever she wanted as long as she's here. The thought gave her thrills. Starling shrieked in surprise when Suzy Lu made a few spins and loops that got both their adrenalines pumping as they cheered and hollered in the wind.

Just as they had settled down from their round of tricks, Billy Rex zoomed passed them at lightning speed, almost making them loose balance.

Stork wasn't kidding when he said the male Blizzarian was a crazy driver. He howled as he did flips, sharp turns, loops, and nosedives without taking a break. The Merb enduring the ride held onto his seat for dear life and was slowly turning a pale shade of green. His cries and pleads for him to stop went unheard as Billy Rex did another dangerous trick, during which they were upside down and he winked at the ladies below them. Suzy Lu rolled her eyes.

"Show off!" she yelled as they sped away. She smiled and shook her head. Starling giggled at the silliness of it all but hoped that the Merb will be alright.

"Say, you wanna take'er for a spin?"

Starling was taken aback at the question. "You want me to take the wheel?"

"Sure, why not? It's nothing new to ya."

"But-"

She wasn't given a chance to protest as Suzy Lu did an amazing flip out of her seat above her and land sitting behind her. Starling had no choice but to quickly scoot forward and grab the handles of the skimmer so they wouldn't go plunging downwards. She felt slightly afraid to take control so suddenly, but it died down once she developed that familiar feeling she hadn't felt in so long and instantly took off with Suzy Lu cheering her on. She may have felt amazing before but now she felt alive and she couldn't stop smiling. It was simply the best.

"That's it! If I have to deal with this reckless driving any longer, I'll definitely get sick! Move!"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Stork's voice, followed by sounds off shuffling and commotion. Seconds later, she sees Billy Rex's skimmer beside her being driven by Stork with Billy Rex in the back, rubbing a sore spot on his head."

"Could've done that a bit softer…"

"Shut up."

Suzy Lu laughed at the two. Then an idea lit up in her head.

"Hey boys, let's have a race around Atmosia! First one to reach the parking lot of the school wins! Whaddaya say Starling?"

Starling grinned. "I'm up for the challenge. What about you Stork?"

"What!? I don't remember signing up for this!"

"You're the one handling the wheel, so you do the honors," says Billy Rex, leaning back comfortably. "Besides, you wanted to become a pilot, right? Think of this as training."

Stork ground his teeth in controlled anger. "I hate you _so much_ right now. I hope you know that."

"Depends on what kind of hate we're talkin' here."

"I will toss you off this skimmer and into the wastelands."

"Answer Stork," Starling called to get his attention. "Are you in or out? Unless you're afraid of losing to an amateur…"

"Ooooooooooooh…" the Blizzarians drawled in unison.

The look Stork gave her was unreadable at first until it formed into an evil grin that was unexpected, creepy, and slightly gave her the shivers all at once.

"You're on sister. Don't cry if you lose."

The goose bumps wore off and instead, her blood boiled at the comment. "Yeah? We'll just see who cries in the end."

The rising tension got the Blizzarians excited, not caring that their vehicles are being used in the race, and started counting down to begin the race.

"On your marks…"

"Get set…"

"GO!"

In no time, the pedals were slammed and the two skimmers blasted off at high speeds along the invisible track around Terra Atmosia. It was fun. Everyone had a great time, including Stork who was reluctant at first, but was now grinning the whole way through. Starling admired his moves when they went through obstacles in some of the rocky areas. They were clean and well calculated compared to Billy Rex's which were wild and hazardous. She herself stumbled a bit but managed to get through to the end and though she didn't win, the smile never left her face as she congratulated her opponent on a good game. It was the most fun she's had in… ever!

"Wow, you were just a natural there," Suzy Lu complemented, patting her back. The group of four were back on the ACU campus and the time indicated that it was already close to four in the evening.

Starling's face flushed slightly. "I didn't do that great…"

"Maybe not, but I can guarantee you fly better than Rex," said Stork, smiling. It was the first time she ever saw him do that and for some reason she felt accomplished.

"Hey now partner…" Billy Rex wrapped an arm around Stork's neck in a tight grip. "Don't say anything you'll soon regret, eh?"

"Gah! Get off me! You might have fleas!"

"You little…"

"Boys!" Suzy Lu held her stomach in laughter when Stork slipped from his grip yelling about fleas, germs, and the types of diseases he could catch while Billy Rex tailed after him. Both were running in circles around the two ladies and it was so funny that Starling could not hold in her bouts of laughter as well.

"Starling! There you are!" a voice spoke and everyone froze. They turned and paled at the sight of the person they least wanted to see.

At the steps of the main building stood Robin with two of her female followers behind her. They were no longer in their cheer outfits and instead wore clothes that were… even more revealing. Robin made a pout at Starling, looking hurt.

"Do you have any idea how worried we've been?" she said in sick sweetness. "We searched everywhere for you! How could you ditch us like that when we were just about to show you around? We were charged to watch over you after all."

The two Blizzarians and the Merb stared in shock at the blonde, then at Starling. The young jounalist forced a smile.

"My deepest apologies, however, though my family means well with their intentions, I'm perfectly fine on my own. I do not need you're assistance."

The three girls laughed sounding more like a pack of hyenas. "Don't be silly Starling! We're friends! Roommates even! Why you'll have a better time with us than those… animals."

"Why don't you say that to our faces ya plastics!" Billy Rex had to hold Suzy Lu back so she wouldn't lash at them.

"And that only proves my point." Robin examined her painted nails, paying no mind to her. "Come on Starling, I think you've wasted enough time with them."

Staring raised a brow at her. "And who says you have control of what I do with my time? Am I a child? I can hang with whoever I want for as long as I want."

Robin forced a small laugh. "What are you saying? That you'd rather hang with **them** than with us?"

"Yes, I believe that is exactly what I'm saying. Now that we have that settled, I think we're done here."

The cheer captain sighed, shaking her head. "You'll realize your mistake soon enough. Come on girls." She flipped her blond curls, her followers did the same as they sashayed their hips into the building.

"You're roommates with her?" Suzy Lu asked astonished.

"I wasn't my decision I can assure you." Starling sighed. "Our families have a history together in terms of business and assumed that I'd be safer with her once attending this school. I hardly knew her but she was alright when we were young. Now…"

"She's a bitch?"

Starling smiled. "Basically."

_Because I'm happy~_

_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof_

_Because I'm happy~_

_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth_

The group stared at Stork in a mixture of surprise and amusement. The Merb cleared his throat, slightly embarrassed while quickly taking out his phone.

"That must be Junko." He hit the button, silencing the Wallop's ringtone, and answered.

"Hello?" Noise was heard from the other line. "Well I have one class left, and I was planning on working on the Condor after that. Why?... uhuh…. uhuh- wait, _why _does Finn have physics?"

Starling, Suzy Lu, and Billy Rex watch the Merb stiffen as he listened to Junko's words.

"He did **what**?"

His fist clenched and they swore they could see dark clouds forming around him releasing every deadly storm imaginable.

"Where is he?... Piper's restraining him? Good….. No, no, no need to hand the phone to him. Just make sure he doesn't try to escape by the time I get home. I'll handle this personally..." He hung up.

"Uh, Storko?" Billy Rex was afraid to get close to the twitching Merb. "You okay buddy?"

"Oh I'm fine. Just perfect!" Quite the opposite what with his body shaking and eye twitching hysterically. "A certain idiot just brought himself to his doom, and now I'm being asked to help clean up the mess he's made _once again_."

"Ain't nothing new is it?"

"No, except that if he doesn't pass physics he's going to be expelled from high school."

Starling gasped. Suzy Lu winced. Billy Rex whistled.

"Ouch."

Stork pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anyway, I have to get to class. Then, Imma have to go home early. So much for spending quality time with the Condor." He bid his friends a farewell and heading towards his destination.

"Don't punish him too badly!" he heard Suzy Lu say.

"No promises," he murmured, not caring if she heard that or not. Finn ruined his plans with his ship and he will pay dearly. Sure the injustices of the 'new-and-improved' Atmosia High had fault in this as well, but seriously, Finn should know better.

Stork sighed for the umpteenth time today. Five years he has lived alone with four teens and an ambiguous pet under one roof. Since then he, being the oldest, took it upon himself to be the responsible one even though he's no better than any of them.

Looking back, he tries to figure out just where he went wrong.

**AN: Like it so far? Hate it? See any mistakes? Find any characters that are OOC? Let me know!**

***HAMA: Historical Atmosian Martial Arts. Took it from HEMA (Historical European Martial Arts)**

**Age Catalog (Part 1) so you know what's up:**

**Aerrow: 16**

**Piper: 16**

**Finn: 16**

**Junko: 16**

**Stork: 21**

**Starling: 19**

**My god I didn't expect this chapter to be so long! I don't think the others will though… hopefully. I am currently working on chapter four so expect updates soon. Support this story by giving faves, follows, and/or reviews! I really want to know what you guys think so…**

**TRIVIA QUESTION: What do you think this story will be about? Take a guess! Any guess! Will there be love? Angst? Or maybe it's just what the summary described and it's all fluff and happiness between the characters… or is it? **

**Find out soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hello. Just gunna post chapter one here. Either response are slow in this franchise or I am just a terrible writer with terrible ideas 'cause I'm getting nothin' :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful series that is Storm Hawks. I just own this story.**

Chapter 1: Family and Friends Are Nice'n All

"Are you sure they'll be willing to help me out?" asked Starling.

"Don't be like that, of course they will!" assured Suzy Lu as the two walked through the halls of ACU's Science Division. Already a week has flown by and little by little Starling was growing accustomed to the new environment, all the while trying to avoid her roommate Robin as much as possible and spending time with her new friends. She gazed at the students she walked past, almost all of them in lab coats carrying stacks of books, devices, crystals, models, and much more.

"You know, when you told me that Billy Rex is an intern in mechanical engineering along with Stork, I found it hard to believe."

"It does seem that way, eh?" she chuckled. "He gets that a lot. But back in high school he had no idea where he was headed, nor did he really care. He was one of those rebellious no-shows that like to throw parties every day and cause all sorts of trouble. Thinking back, I guess things changed when Stork arrived from Terra Neverlandis. I dunno how he'd done it, but I think Stork motivated him somehow and began helping him catch up on classes he missed. Then, when he told me and the other folks he had taken an interest in science, we literally thought the world was going six feet under!"

Starling laughed at that. "I guess anyone can be full of surprises."

"No kidding. Hey look, we're here!"

Meanwhile, inside one of many laboratories in the Science District, the room was secluded except for two individuals working on their inventions. Stork was busy tightening the screws of an engine he built that would hopefully absorb less crystal energy while running for prolonged periods of time. He was so focused on the task that he shrieked when an unknown blast came his way and the wrenched he held suddenly shrunk to the size of a pebble.

"Wha… What?! What?!" he gaped wide-eyed at his miniature tool, not knowing what to make of it other than mindworms infesting his brain and playing tricks on him. Snickering was heard from where the blast came from making Stork rethink his previous thought and sigh in annoyance because of course he would take every opportunity he would get to catch him by surprise like that.

"Pretty sweet, eh?" Stork turned to the voice of Billy Rex holding that same blaster he and Suzy Lu used a week ago to hold off those cheerleaders and Raptors so he could escape, but looking closer Stork could tell it was slightly modified. The furry creature pressed a few buttons on the side panel and hit the blaster again. Stork flinched as the tiny wrench in his hand grew back to its normal size. Stork stood silent and just blinked at the object, unable to form words.

"I call it the Reversal Ray," the Blizzarian stated proudly. "Basically, its function is to enhance a crystal's properties while at the same time reversing its primary function into something completely opposite, like this Growth Crystal." He opened the hatch and took out a maroon colored crystal. "When using the Reversal Ray on it, instead of growing things, it shrinks things. Of course I can always change it back to its normal function, as I demonstrated earlier. Cool or what?"

As much as he hated to admit it, Stork was deeply impressed. Billy Rex actually found a way to give even the most basic crystals even bigger potentials. He smiled.

"Congratulations, for once you had me rendered speechless on something that can actually be beneficial to society and not for another one of your mindless shenanigans."

Stork's hopes were shattered when Billy Rex looked away as if he was a kid being caught eating cookies before dinner.

"It's for another one of your mindless shenanigans isn't it?"

Billy Rex sheepishly grinned. "Just thought of how Professor Atom would react if I turned his office into the size of a dollhouse."

The Merb groaned, palming his hand to his face. Sometimes Billy Rex is worse than Finn. Have them together in the same room and its _hell._

"Yo Stork! Rex!"

_And I just jinxed myself did I…_

Finn, along with Aerrow, Piper, Junko, and Radarr came through the lab entrance. Billy Rex greeted them with a salute.

"Sup guys. Came just in time, eh?"

"Oh cool! What is that?"

Stork acted fast and caught Finn by the collar of his messy uniform before he had the chance to get his hands on the Reversal Ray. With loud protests from the boy, he pulled him back towards the group of teens and a safe distance away from utter disaster. He gave them a stern look.

"Shouldn't you all still be in school?" Last he checked it was hours before high school officially ended.

"Don't worry, we were excused for the period. Well, at least for Piper and myself," Aerrow explained. "Our chemistry teacher wanted to give us time to work on our project she assigned us days ago."

"And you're here because…"

"Because the project Aerrow and I are doing together is based on the components of rare crystals," Piper beamed. "I just heard recently that a professor found a Bloom Stone during his travels and that it's being examined in one of the facilities in this district!"

"However, once we got there, we were told it's restricted for class lectures or anyone who works as a professor or intern and has an access card," Aerrow continued.

Stork felt his eye twitch. He knew where this was going. He could see it on their faces.

"So you want me to help you sneak in is what you're asking." Oh so much trouble can come from this.

"Please Stork?" Piper gave him her best show of puppy eyes that she knew he'd never turn down from. He hates it. He hates it because it gets him every time!

Every single time!

He covers his eyes in defeat. "Alright, alright! Just stop it with your hypnosis! I give!"

He was tackled into a hug by the girl who 'hypnotized' him, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Oh thank you Stork! You're the best!"

Stork patted her lightly on the back as his way of a returning embrace. "Yes, yes, I'm a trouper. Now please let go."

Once Piper released him, his gaze then shifted to Junko and Finn. "So, what's you're excuse for _ditching_?"

He emphasized that last word because he knew that's what they were doing and them trying to act all innocent after he said it was proof of that.

"Our PE teacher Snipe is having students do this Terror Obstacle Course he built in the schoolyard," Junko began.

"Yeah, once we caught a glimpse of it before class, we decided to hightail outta there," said Finn.

"Radarr and I saw the obstacle course ourselves," Aerrow backed them up. "Two words: not fun." Radarr nodded in agreement. Stork sighed.

"Good enough I guess."

"Hey boys!"

_Oh what now?!_

In came Suzy Lu followed by Starling. Piper screamed in delight, causing everyone to almost lose their hearing.

"Oh my gosh it's really you!"

Starling was caught off guard at the girl's enthusiasm and in no time she was instantly in front of her.

"Stork told me you're attending college here but I though he was joking but oh my gosh you're standing right here! I've read all of your books, followed your vlogs, and I think your documentary of the discovery of dragons and how they are being protected from going extinct is amazing!"

Starling couldn't help but smile and chuckled. "I'm glad you enjoyed them. So you must be Piper, am I right?"

Piper gasped, covering her hands to her mouth. "You know my name."

"You can thank Stork for that. He says you're a fan."

_Don't drag me into this! _The Merb shouted mentally in his head. Piper means well and out of all the teens, she's the most tolerable, but when she's like this, it's hard to get rid of her. One bone crushing hug is good enough thank you!

"So do all of you live together?"

"That's right," answered the redhead. "The name is Aerrow and this here is Radarr." Radarr chirruped and waved hello.

"Hi, I'm Junko," greeted the Wallop.

"And you can call me, The Finnster. _Chicka-cha~_" The blonde made his trademark hand pistols and winked.

"Just call him Finn," said Stork. "After that, you can ignore him."

"Hey!"

"So anyway, it's obvious that you and Suzy Lu are here for something. What is it?"

"Well, Starling here was wondering if you boys can take her to see that rare Bloom Stone that's in the restricted area," says Suzy Lu.

"If it's alright," Starling added nervously.

"Why you're in luck, eh?" says Billy Rex. "Storko was about to take dem youngsters there because they wanted to see it too."

"Really? Great! I'll just leave her in your hands then. As captain of the track team, I can't keep my girls waiting." Suzy Lu looked at her watch. "Oh! Speaking of which, I gots ta go!" And with breakneck speed of a track team captain, she speed off out of sight.

"You want to see the Bloom Stone too Starling?" asked Piper, smiling excitedly.

The young journalist nodded. "I've always wanted to see it. It's been my personal favorite since reading about them when I was little."

"Mine too!"

Stork heaved a sigh. Now there's no way he can escape from this with all the unwanted pressure being shoved straight to him.

"Alright, let's go then," he said, leading everyone out.

"Actually, you guys can go ahead," said Finn. "I really wanna see how that contraption works!"

"Oh no!" Stork grabbed the boy's collar again, dragging him with them. "I am not leaving you with **any** devices unsupervised and Billy Rex doesn't count for obvious reasons!"

"Aw come on! Is this about what happened last time?"

A growl was all he heard from the Merb and Finn decided to shut up and be dragged out the lab with the group in tow. Billy Rex waved them farewell.

"So what exactly is a Bloom Stone?" asked Junko as they treaded through the halls of the Science District to the division where crystals are kept for examination.

"Yeah and what's so great about it?" Finn mumbled, free from Stork's grip and was walking beside the Wallop.

"I'm sure you've heard of the old tale 'Cravina and the Gentle Stone', have you?" asked Starling.

Finn raked his brain for any recognition of the title. "Uh… no?"

"Finn, how can you not remember?" Aerrow asked, amused. "That story was told to us almost every night when we were little."

"Uh… Oh yeah! Of course I remember that! I-I was just testing you... hehe… How does it go again?"

The urge to facepalm at Finn's airheadedness was ever so present in his group of friends.

"It went like this," to everyone's surprise it was Stork who answered. "Long ago, a little girl woke up in a deep dense forest with no recollection of where she came from or how she got there. All she could remember was her name, which was Cravina. Lost and frightened, Cravina wanted nothing more than to go home and was at a verge of tears, until a gentle voice called her.

"She followed the voice until she came across the shard of a stone. She picked it up and the voice spoke to her again coming from the broken shard. It asked her why she was crying and Cravina told it that she wanted to go home but doesn't know where home is. The shard said it will help her, but in order to do so, she must help find all the remaining shards scattered across the forest. Cravina accepted and began her search.

"Every shard she found and picked up, a piece of her memory returned, and by the time she collected all the missing shards, she began to recall everything, including how she ended up in such a situation. When the stone suddenly repaired itself, it asked if she wanted to go home. She said no.

"The stone asked why, and Cravina said she has no home, no real one at least. Her real home is gone and her new home is fake, so she ran away wanting to forget everything since she'll never see her old home again. The stone responded by saying, 'I will not stop you dear child, but know that people will miss you. They will miss you dearly if you go because even though they are not your real home, they love you very much and will be sad if they lose you.' For a while, the girl stayed in the forest, but the stone's words never left her thoughts.

"Cravina woke up the next day and came to a decision. She picked up the stone and said that she'd like to go back home. However, the stone didn't respond. Instead, she was greeted with a bunch of flowers she never saw before and those flowers created a path. She followed them until they lead to a small town and there she saw two individuals crying desperately on the porch of a simple house. Seeing them cry caused Cravina to cry as well and she ran to them, saying she came back. She came home and she was never her home again. Soon after, the flowers she followed had vanished and, to her surprise, so did the stone.

"The end… Remember now?"

Finn stared at Stork's back. "Y... Yeah."

Starling raised her brow in confusion at the way the teens stared at the Merb like he had just grown a second head. The Merb himself, as he told the whole story, did not face any of them once as he continued to lead them to where the Bloom Stone was kept. Piper cleared her throat.

"Anyway, the story is based off of the Bloom Stone and its mysterious abilities. Regardless of the environment the stone's in, it will be able to grow all sorts of plants, but only one flower. What's strange is that the flower has been recorded to grow only by the stone itself and doesn't exist anywhere else. Hence that's where it gets the name, the Bloom Stone."

"Cool. I never knew that," awed Junko.

Stork stopped in front of a metal door that had a security lock panel next to it. "We're here." He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and took out his ID card. He placed it onto the panel and the door slid open. "I advise everyone not to touch anything. That includes you Finn."

"I know, I know."

Once they were inside, the first thing they see is vines. Vines and roots, big and small, coated almost every inch of the walls and floors. In various places among the vines sprouted white flowers that look similar to that of a gardenia except that their petals are so transparent, they look like fragile glittering glass. The outgrowth lead to the center of the examination room where a metal railing surrounded a podium and on it laid a shimmering light green stone; oval shaped, smooth, and the size of a human fist. All over the podium were more of the transparent-like flowers.

"So this is the Bloom Stone, huh?" Aerrow said, admiring its beauty while taking a photo of it from his camera for his and Piper's project. "Guess you were right when you said it can grow plants anywhere."

"It's even more beautiful than I could've imagined," awed Piper, already jotting notes down from her notebook.

Radarr leapt off of Aerrow's shoulder to look closely at a flower that sprouted by their feet. He touched one of its petals and jumped when that caused the flower to glow faintly.

"It is said that the flowers glow very prettily at nightfall." Starling stared as the bud slowly returned to its normal state. "I guess that's true as well."

In the background Junko reached out to pick one of the flowers nearest to him. He and Finn watched in horror as it instantly withered and died in his hand.

"That's not bad luck is it?" Junko asked worriedly.

"Gyah! What are you doing?!" Stork shrieked, pulling his hair. "Didn't I tell you not to touch anything?!"

"S-sorry…"

"Hey it's not like we knew that was gonna happen," said Finn. "Why did that happen anyway?"

"One of the Bloom Stone's great mysteries I bet." Piper analyzed the dead plant in fascination. "My guess is that these flowers live off of the stone's energy to a point were even removing them from its roots will cause them to die."

"Well, I'm guessing this is another thing were going to present," Aerrow says as he takes a picture of the dead flower. "I must say, I didn't think doing a project on this subject would be this interesting."

Piper grinned. "Aren't you glad you have me as your partner?"

Time passed with Piper and Aerrow writing notes while Radarr helped taking pictures. It didn't take long for Finn to reach boredom and Stork, who had enough on his plate making sure nothing was ruined or out of place so he wouldn't get into trouble for it, had to deal with it.

"Come oooon, can't I at least go outside? There's only so much of this cramped space I can take!"

"No. We leave when Piper and Aerrow are finished."

"But they're going to take forever!" The blonde fell to his knees in submission. "_Please_ Stork, I'm dying in here!"

"Well at least that'll solve most of my life's problems in one go."

"_PLEASE,_ I'll be good! I promise!" Now he's giving him the puppy eyes. To Stork it wasn't effective except for making him look more pathetic. Plus, he's giving him a migraine. Groaning, he massaged his head.

"If you want to leave so badly, you may, _BUT_ someone has to go with you."

"I'll go!" Junko volunteered. "I was getting kinda hungry anyway."

Not the best person to rely on watching Finn in Stork opinion, but Finn was already on the move grabbing the Wallop's arm and dragging him to the door.

"Then let's get ourselves a bite to eat my big man! Thanks Stork!" And the two were out.

Stork sighed. "I'm going to regret this."

"Hey Stork, Radarr and I can go look after them if you want," says Aerrow. "I'm pretty much done on my part and Piper will find some hidden details I missed. Plus she wants to stay here longer. It is her favorite crystal after all."

Stork nodded. At least he trusts this boy more. However that doesn't mean he's never gotten himself into trouble before either. After watching Aerrow and Radarr leave, he sighed again. Now his headache is pounding.

"Interesting."

Stork yelped in fright, his hand fisting his chest to calm his heart. He calmed slightly when he sees it was just Starling who spoke to him, but stood guarded at her amused look.

"What?"

She giggled. "Nothing, it's just that I never took you as someone who acts like the older brother for these kids. Does that make you their guardian or something?"

Stork literally choked in his saliva and coughed violently. Starling patted his back to help him breath with a worried expression. Stork shrugged her off once his coughs died down and he was well enough to speak.

"Me? A guardian? Nononononono, don't get the wrong idea. They're pretty much old enough to take care of themselves, and I could care less if they bring themselves to their doom just as long as I'm not part of it. But if they cause trouble **here**, I'm the one who mostly gets the brunt end of the punishment. So I'm trying to avoid that a much as possible."

_BOOM!_

A loud noise erupted from beyond the walls of the examination room. Stork's eye twitched spastically.

"But sometimes it doesn't go to my favor," he gritted out, ominous clouds forming above him. "If you'll excuse me for a moment…"

Starling watches him leave the room in quick strides with a thundercloud trailing after him. Now it's just her and Piper in the room with the Bloom Stone. She walked until she was next to the dark skinned girl, leaning against the rails as they silently gazed at the pretty stone in front of them.

"No offense to your friend Stork, but he's quite the strange character," she commented.

She heard Piper giggle. "I understand what you mean. Stork is Stork. He's always been that way. Also, about what he said earlier, don't listen to him. He'll **never** admit it, but he's a big softy at heart, because in a way, he technically is our guardian. We started living together here in Atmosia when we were eleven. There's no way we were able to look after ourselves then."

"Don't… any of you have families to look after you?"

"Nope. We're all orphans, except for Junko but his family's in Terra Wallop. His aunt is always busy working at the hospital there so she asked Stork to watch him."

She heard Piper say all this but didn't pick up a hint of sadness in her tone. This could either mean she's really good at hiding it, or she'd come to terms with the fact that she'll never meet her real family again. Still, she felt terrible.

"I apologize for bringing that up."

"Don't be," Piper assured her with a smile. "You were bound to know eventually and it doesn't bother me at all."

"I see. So… Stork is an orphan as well? Who took care of him?"

"The same person who took care of me, Aerrow, and Finn back in Terra Neverlandis. It's also where we first met him."

"_GYAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Starling and Piper jumped at the shrill high-pitched scream from outside the examination room.

"Was that Finn?" asked Starling.

"Sounds like it," said Piper.

"_No… No!... OW OW OW-AHHHHHHHHH! HAVE MERCYYYYYYYY!"_

It wouldn't be a surprise if Finn's voice could be heard throughout the entire district. Starling shuddered. Whatever that boy did, Stork must be extremely furious.

"It's probably not that bad," Piper said, rolling her eyes. "Finn's always so overdramatic."

Starling decided to take her word for it.

XXXXX

Their original plan was to go to the nearest food place since Junko's stomach was the main reason why they had left. Aerrow made sure they stick to that plan and no distractions come their way, because in Finn's case, distractions lead to trouble, and trouble leads to an angry Merb.

Stork was deeply upset when he learned about the result of Finn cheating in biology a week ago and it showed when he arrived home early that day. Never before had any of them seen him so pissed. Thankfully, the events that lead after that did not lead to their home exploding or having to set up a funeral for the unfortunate blonde. Instead, he was confiscated of all things that would cause Finn to procrastinate while he studied in his room. He still has his computer, but Stork had it rigged so he wouldn't go anywhere that had nothing to do with his classes. He also has his phone, but the most he can do with it now is call and text. Finn looked like his soul had left him when all this was happening and Aerrow almost felt sorry for him.

Almost.

The point is, it's best to not give Stork another reason to be upset, however that's hard to do when Finn has the attention span of a dodo bird.

So when they encountered Billy Rex in the halls with that gizmo of his and Aerrow noticed the look of pure keenness in Finn's eyes, he knew this would not end well.

And it didn't.

At all.

They soon found themselves in a testing area where the Blizzarian was experimenting further with what he calls the Reversal Ray with different crystals to see how they would react. There were many he brought with him, however, he warned that there are some crystals that should not be put in close proximity with others or else the results may be catastrophic. That was where things went wrong.

Long story short, Finn mistook one crystal for another and had it too close to a crystal that reacts badly with it. Next thing they knew,

_BOOM!_

The blast had the room look it'd been hit by a skynado, the air was clouded with smoke making everyone cough while they were covered from head to toe with soot and their hair was messed up and tangled in wild places.

"Well… _*cough**cough*_… that could've been worse," Billy Rex wheezed out.

"You still with me Radarr?" Aerrow asked and was relieved to see that other than being as filthy as the rest of them, he was okay and gave a nod confirming so.

"Owww… I think my ears are ringing," said Junko. "That explosion was pretty loud."

"Yeah…" Finn gave a nervous chuckle. "B-but we're pretty far away so there's no way Stork could hear that… right?"

"I'm sure the entire district heard that, eh?"

Billy Rex was proven right when the door was slammed open to reveal Stork, _seething._

Finn panicked. "Oh no. What do we do guys… guys?"

He looked around and found himself alone. He had been left to fend for himself against the deadly storm in the form of the enraged Merb before him.

"_Finn…" _he breathed lowly, but it sounded more like a sentence to execution.

Aerrow, Radarr, Junko, and Billy Rex had hid behind some flipped tables the moment they knew Stork would arrive to assess the damage. They figured it best to not be around when he does and offered Finn as the sacrifice. They didn't feel bad about it, especially when they heard screams of agony from the blonde seconds later. In fact, they were too scared to feel anything at the moment.

"Brutal, eh?" muttered Billy Rex. The others silently agreed.

Of course, they couldn't see what was happening with their backs to the table and facing the wall. It probably wasn't even as bad as the way Finn was taking it. Still, they chose to lay low, stay quiet, and wait for it to be over.

XXXXX

Finn's screams have finally ceased and soon after, Piper received a text from Aerrow to meet them at the food court near the Science District. So, Piper and Starling left the examination room and headed towards the exit of the district in content (if not slightly worried for Finn's life) silence. It was then Starling recalled something she wanted to ask about that didn't come to her attention until now.

"Say, Piper?"

"Hm?"

"When Stork told the story of 'Cravina and the Gentle Stone', you all seemed a bit… well, shocked."

Piper bit her lip. "Well, that's because it's the first time we've ever heard it from him."

"Is that bad?"

"Kind of. Stork hates that story."

Starling stared aghast. "What? How can someone hate a story but can summarize the entire thing and even quote some passages out of it by memory?"

"I don't know, but that's what's so strange about the whole thing. He doesn't like hearing about it or talking about it."

"If you don't mind me asking, why does he hate it so much?"

Piper thought for a bit, though seeming a bit reluctant. "To be honest, I don't really know. I mean we thought we knew at first, but then he told us that he just didn't like it and left it at that. Of course we knew there was more to it, but we were never able to get anything else out of him."

"I see." Starling was left with more questions but didn't dare ask them. She felt like she dug into their personal life deep enough. Also, she felt the more she knows about Stork, the more he becomes a mystery to her.

XXXXX

"Ow ow ow…"

"Oh would you stop complaining Finn?" said Piper, trying to stifle a laugh. She wasn't the only one. "It's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say," he whimpered. "You're not the one who almost had their ears ripped out."

At this, everyone laughed. Turns out what Stork did that got the blonde boy howling like an injured jackal was yank at his ears. Both of them. Hard. Now the appendages were bright red and sensitive that Finn could feel the pain without touching them.

"Just be grateful it's only the ears," said Stork, eating a salad that had Merb cabbage in it, not paying attention to anyone. He's still upset about the destruction of the testing room he'd eventually have to repair. "I planned to do worse, but I didn't."

"Yeah, be grateful that I could've lost my precious ears."

"You could've lost a limb. Or an eye, maybe both. Or perhaps you'd like to be used as a lab rat for one of my more… **lethal** experiments. You choose."

Finn had shut his mouth for the second time and everyone shook their heads. Will this boy ever learn?

"Hey, don't worry, eh? I can help you clean the place up. After all, I was the one manning the facility," offered Billy Rex.

"Do what you want. Either way, we're doomed once our boss finds out."

Billy Rex sipped his soda, not bothered at the possibility. "True. Not like he can get rid of us though. We're too pro."

Other than that, things have become pretty mellow at the food court, at least in Starling's point of view. Today was a good day, despite it being slightly chaotic, but that just made the day more interesting. Plus, she's made even more new friends and it has only been a week! They all had their own personal charm; some vibrant like Piper and Suzy Lu, some comical like Billy Rex and Finn, and some that are downright strange yet admirable like Stork. To Starling, being around them felt… natural. It felt right.

"We should get back to Atmosia High," announced Aerrow, standing up.

"You're right, I almost forgot! Our next class is in a few minutes," says Piper.

"Great. I have physics next," whined Finn. "I don't wanna go to physics. I thought biology was bad, but physics is ten times worse!"

"My offer for you as a lab rat is still open if you choose to stay here…" Stork gave a grin that was far from promising.

"On second thought, I can't _WAIT_ for physics! No point hanging around here any longer than we need to. Let's go." In seconds Finn packed his stuff and began walking at a brisk pace. The other teens and Raddar followed.

"It was nice meeting you Starling!" called Junko.

"Yeah, we should definitely hang out together sometime!" said Piper.

"I'll be looking forward to it!" Starling smiled, waving.

The teens waved back and headed towards the station to return to their school.

"They seem nice."

"They're a handful," muttered Stork.

"You seem to be doing just fine despite that, especially having dealt with them since they were eleven," Starling grinned.

Stork looked up from his salad and stared at her for a good long minute.

"What did Piper tell you?"

Her grin only seemed to get bigger. "Oh nothing, just that you are a big softy at heart."

Stork slammed his head on the table, hiding a huge blush on his face. Billy Rex almost split his sides in laughter.

Yup, today has been a good day indeed.

**AN: Chapter done! Woohoo! I seem to be picking on Finn a lot so far. Don't worry Finnster Fans, his moment will shine soon, just wait. :D**

**Age Catalog (Part 2):**

**Suzy Lu: 21**

**Billy Rex: 22**

**Lynn: 16**

**Dove: 16**

**Cyclonis: 16**

**Dark Ace: 27**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hi again! Now I feel terrible for those who responded, feeling like they're obligated to. I'm so sorry! Again, first Storm Hawks fanfic. Thank you very much!**

**LZ: Thanks for liking it. Yeah, being self-conscious with your writing skills is a bitch and I agree, the series does need more attention man!**

**GreyWolfDruid: Hmm, I guess past and present tense can get mixed up when one writes so many pages, along with making a few other mistakes… I try my best. Thank GOD, that's what I was worried about the most! Nice to know I didn't screw up :D**

**Cherno: Thank you! Again **_**soooooo**_** relieved. Haha, funny thing about that… It's not Stork's locket itself that has a relation to the story, but it's what's **_**within**_** the locket that's the kicker. That's all imma say, but you were close.**

**Anyway, on with the story~**

Chapter 2: Hurray for Festivals!

_13 years ago…_

_The young Merb stood I front of a cottage far away from the busily but small town of Terra Neverlandis. Despite having lived on the terra for close to five months, not once did he ever venture the outside world due to being cooped up inside the hospital. Even now, he still had bandages on some of his close to healed injuries, a big comparison to how he was the day he was found in a cargo ship from Terra Merbia. He'd rather not remember those times._

_The outside world terrified him, with all the civilians treading through the streets in their long coats looking ominous and threatening, huge moving vehicles that could crush him like a bug, and buildings that looked like they could touch space in his child eyes. It was so different compared to how life was lived on his home terra. For a Merb like him, he'd be paralyzed in fear being in an environment he knows little about if it weren't for a warm hand holding onto his, guiding him through the cold nightmare streets._

_The hand he held belonged to the nurse who took care of him during his stay at the hospital, a doe-like humanoid whose species are called Jovians. _

_All Jovians look young in appearance and the only way to indicate their age is by their hair color and/or the length of their antlers. For the nurse, her hair has aged to a pale brown color and each of her bark-like antlers stretch at about two feet; the size of a middle-aged female adult. Warm clothes covered her caramel colored fur as her gloved hand continued to hold tightly onto the young Merb's._

_She had not spoken a word to him during their trip other than saying the words, 'We're going home' back in the hospital. It confused the young Merb, fearing that he'd be forced to go back to Terra Merbia, but that couldn't be it since the she knew the horrors he went through there. Plus, for her to use 'we' would mean she'd be going too. It was until they were standing in front of that cottage did the message finally sink in._

_It was a beautiful cottage; simple and well kept. The open meadow around it that may have housed many plants and flowers were blanketed in snow along with the cottage's rooftop. Nearby stood a treehouse and beyond it lay a stream that flowed into the woods._

"_Like it?" came the gentle voice of the nurse._

_The Merb child said nothing, just stood there staring at the cottage. In his mind he was conflicted. He shuddered (and not from being cold), his eye twitched, and he felt like he couldn't breathe. So many questions rushed through his head at once, but he only managed to utter one word._

"_Why?" he whispered hoarsely. _

_He heard her sigh in a way that did not come out as annoyance like he was used to from other people. She then released his hand and moved to kneel in front of him, blocking his view of the cottage. Dilated coal black eyes stared into soft glittering magenta ones for what felt like eternity._

_Then the nurse playfully poked his nose, causing the young Merb to yelp in surprise. She giggled. "Well, why not? There's plenty of room for the two of us and it'll be less lonely, don't you think so?"_

_The Merb child stared at her, eyes wide in panick._

"_B-but Nurse-"_

"_Ah-ah," she silenced him, waving her finger back and forth. "We're not in the hospital anymore. If you're going to live with me, you'll have to call me Maple, or Miss Maple if you want to be formal." She gently ruffled his beanie hat. "I'm going to be responsible for you so from now on, we're family."_

_He said nothing as she stood back up and took his hand. He did nothing as she lead them towards the cottage; his new home._

"_Hmm… anything with chocolate and you'll develop hives, so hot chocolate is out of the question," Maple said to herself mostly. "I suppose tea shall be a good substitute along with some pastries…"_

_The young Merb tuned her out after that, lost in his own thoughts, still wondering why this was happening. He hid his face from her as tears streamed quietly down his face. This can't be real. Why would she want to keep someone like him? He'll just be useless in the end; a waste of space just like he was at the hospital. Just like he was at his home terra. Just like he was to his parents._

_So why…_

_Why?_

_Why?!_

XXXXX

Stork groaned at the light hitting his face as he slowly woke up. He blearily looked to the time on his nightstand, wondering why the sun had come out so early.

9:25 a.m.

He groaned again, realizing that the sun had not risen early. He had slept in. Great.

The only good thing about this was the fact that today is a Saturday. Though he could've sworn he had set the alarm for this day as well…

He slowly got out of bed and stretched his cramped muscles, wincing at the feeling of something cool hit his bare upper chest. He reached to grab it and felt the round metal of his golden locket hanging around his neck. It was then he suddenly remembered the dream he had moments ago.

It's been years since he had a dream like that and he didn't know how he felt about it. Stork shoved the dream to the back of his sub consciousness and locked it there.

He changed out of his pajama bottoms and wore black ripped jeans and a white shirt that had a logo of one of his favorite bands, Radiohead. He finished his look with some belts, bracelets, fingerless gloves, and the fabric that protected the soles of his feet. Deeming himself decent enough, he grabbed his phone, wallet, and keys and left his room.

Stork was surprised to hear no commotion from the other residents of the household. No snores from the other boys in their respective rooms who usually sleep in at this time, and no sounds of Piper, usually the second one up after him, cooking downstairs. All was deafly quiet and it made the Merb anxious.

_Is it the mindworms? Have they suddenly launched a surprise attack and now I'm the only survivor? _Stork shuddered at the thought as he crept down the steps and into the kitchen. Nope. No one there, but there was something that made Stork even more anxious.

On the dining table laid a plate of toast with jam spread and next to it, a full glass of orange juice. He stepped closer and saw a note next to the items that said in bold letters, '**EAT ME!**'

"How comical," he muttered. Well, at least it's safe to say that his companions weren't under the case of mindworms after all. He shrugged, thinking that the others may have gone to do their own thing and left this for him. He cautiously picked up a slice of toast and examined it closely. He then sniffed it.

"No smell of suspicious substances, unless it's those types that have no odor…"

He sampled the jam with his finger and tasted it.

"No weird taste, just grapes and artificial preservatives."

After checking to see that the orange juice is also safe, Stork ate his breakfast and then placed the empty dishes into the sink.

As Stork headed for the door, he still found the whole situation to be a bit odd. During the weekdays he'd always leave home very early and come back very late, so when it's the weekend this housemates would do everything in their power to get him to stay and spend time with them, making sure he doesn't leave to do the same thing, which was work, study, and/or fix the Condor at ACU. It's a habit he's developed over the years and habits die hard. So for them to do absolutely nothing this time worried Stork because it could only mean something's up.

By the time he stepped outside, he was instantly met with a bag over his head followed by rope quickly being wrapped around his arms and legs. Stork screamed for help but his voice was muffled by the bag as he was hoisted up onto a strong shoulder, but heard a familiar 'Sorry Stork' before doing so. All of it was happening so fast and he may have blacked out at one point, he wasn't sure, but soon he found himself sitting inside a moving vehicle. The bag was then removed from his head and to his surprise, he was on a bus. Sitting with him were his captives, smiling as if they hadn't just become wanted criminals.

"Morning Stork," Aerrow spoke first.

Stork's eye began twitching. He couldn't believe this. "Morning? MORNING?! You just kidnapped me! Were you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

"Dude chill," said Finn, trying to stifle his laugh.

"Don't you dare tell me to chill! I have every right to be mad right now. And would someone _please_ untie me?!"

"I guess we should since you making more of a scene than what we did," said Aerrow, grinning. Radarr snickered.

"Yeah, and I think one of the passengers is close to calling the police," Junko snorted.

True to their words, the other passengers on the bus gave them worried looks, thinking the children may have a few screws loose. Stork couldn't blame them. They all weren't brought up very well and he may be the person responsible for that.

"If that happens, don't expect me to bail you out. I could use the peace and quiet away from you brats."

"Whatever you say Stork." Piper rolled her eyes, smiling. "We all know you won't live without us."

"Just untie me."

She giggled and undid the ropes since she was the one sitting next to him. "We're sorry about this though. We just wanted to be sure you wouldn't escape from us today."

"And I could only guess there's something special about today that had you stoop to this level."

"You better believe it!" Finn beamed excitedly.

"Yup, today's the Market Festival!" followed Junko.

Stork sat there, stumped. "Really?"

"Yeah, isn't it great?" said Aerrow.

"Huh." Was all Stork could say, still stumped.

The Market Festival is by far the biggest event held in Terra Atmosia. What's so unique about it is that it doesn't occur often, not even for a whole year, and there's no specific date as to when it will happen so it's always unexpected. Farmers, bakers, chefs, artists, craftsmen, and many others from all over Atmos come together on Atmosia to sell their goods. It all takes place in the east, where it's mostly a flat grassy landmass. Lots of people go to the event so the space is needed.

By the time they arrived from their bus trip, the place was already packed. Inside, loud music could be heard as a sea of people entered the festival. The group of six stood staring at the entrance.

"Do any of you guys remember it being this crowded or is it just me?" asked Finn.

"It has been a while since the last Market Festival was held," thought Junko. "Close to two years ago I think."

"I guess we're not the only ones eager to be here," says Aerrow. "We should stick together so none of us gets lost."

"I agree. I remember this place being like a maze," says Piper. "There's an information stand next to the entrance. I'll get us a map."

As Stork watched her go, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out to see a text message from Billy Rex. He opened the text box.

_**Billy Rex:**__ Dude where u at?_

_**Stork:**__ At the Market Festival. Just got here. Why?_

_**Billy Rex:**__ The youngsters dragged you here did they?_

_**Stork: **__Kidnapped would be a better word…_

_**Billy Rex:**__ Aw shit that must've been a sight to see! XDD_

Somewhere, Stork could imagine Billy Rex laughing at his misfortune and most likely sharing it with Suzy Lu.

_**Stork:**__ T_T_

_**Stork: **__Any reason why ur texting me?_

_**Billy Rex:**__ Guess what?_

_**Stork: **__Your face._

_**Billy Rex:**__ Lol. As handsome as it is, no._

_**Billy Rex: **__Remember you said you needed some parts for the Condor?_

_**Stork: **__Yes?_

_**Billy Rex: **__Suzy and I ran into this cool mechanic guy from Terra Aquanos. His booth mostly contains modern stuff but in the back there's a whole shitload of old parts. I told him about your ship and he said he'd be willing to help you out. Just look for the sign The Neck Deeps. You'll find it._

For the first time in a long time, Stork felt joy emanating through him. He rarely gets god news like this, and for him to be able to have everything he needs to fix his baby up, that's a dream come true!

_**Stork:**__ Rex I love you man!_

_**Billy Rex: **__Whoa I'm flattered and all but let just stick to being friends kay?_

And that joy instantly dissolved into the dark abyss and was never seen again.

_**Stork:**__ I take it back. I still hate you._

_**Billy Rex: **__;)_

Stork decided to end the conversation there and put his phone back in his pocket. At least he has something to look forward to while being here. He then sees Piper return with a rather huge map.

"Alright, I got it. Let's go!"

Stork nervously stared at the seemingly endless pathways that lay beyond the entrance, his Merb instincts telling him that they will eventually get hopelessly lost, or worse, separated.

Sometimes he hated being right.

It didn't take long while they were inside the attraction for them to gradually lose one person after another. Starting with Finn who wandered off without any of them noticing, most likely finding something that can only catch the interest of someone like him. Next was Junko and even Aerrow and Raddar went missing soon after. Stork was left with Piper, his only lifeline that holds the map, but that didn't last long either. Due to a mishap that dealt with some marching band parading between them and some dancers that followed them, after they cleared, she was nowhere in sight. He tried contacting her through his cellphone but the device suddenly decided to die on him because he forgot to charge it.

In short, he was doomed.

So for the next fourty minutes, Stork began wandering aimlessly through the Market Festival hoping to find that Neck Deeps place Billy Rex mentioned or at least a familiar face. He cried in frustration when he realized he had been going in one big circle, recognizing that this area was where he had lost Piper.

_Now I remember why this festival was such a pain, _he thought to himself as he blindly stomped through a different route. A wrong thing to do for he roughly bumped into someone hard making him fall on his behind. Stork was about to yell at whomever it was to watch where they were going because even though he's also the one to blame for it, he was in a bad mood and he felt like it.

A good thing his words died in his throat the moment he saw just who it was he ran into.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the little _salamander_," roared Repton in bubbling rage. "Just in time too, for not only do I have to find my dimwitted brothers in this maze, but **you** just lost me my snack!" He pointed to the Leapers he dropped in the collision that were now scurrying away to freedom. He gave a shark-like grin while clenching his fists. "I'm in a very sour mood today, but now I at least have something to take it out on."

Stork gulped and trembled as the Raptor towered over him. "Um… would b-buying you another batch of Leapers help you be less bent on trying to crush me to smithereens?"

"No. I am not letting you get away this time! We have some unfinished business…"

"Of course…"

So this is it. This is the end and this time, no one was there to back him up. The people that were around fled the moment they saw Repton's rage and Stork just had to be stupid and walk straight into it. And now he is doomed. Done for. Finished. Sayonara cruel world. It was fun while it ended.

"Leave him alone Repton!"

The reptile and amphibian turned to the direction of the voice and there stood Starling. She didn't look at all threatening in that white and red long cotton sundress she wore, but the look on her face spoke numbers at how upset she was. Stork watched in stunned silence as Repton growled and stormed over to her, looking so angry, Stork feared he might rip her to pieces. Starling still stood her ground though, not an ounce of fear shown even when the Raptor stood inches away.

"You dare tell me what to do?!" He pointed a claw at her. "I don't care how famous you are, NO ONE messes with the likes of-"

_SMACK!_

Repton howled in pain when the hand he used to point at Starling was struck hard by a metal ruler she apparently had in her possession. She twirled the object expertly in her hand and Repton flinched back, ruler almost hitting his face when she pointed its tip at him.

"Do you have ANY idea how much of a ruckus you're making?!" her voice boomed. "For Atmos' sake, there are families and children here and yet you decide you can get violent whenever you want just because you had a bad day?!"

Stork's jaw may have hit the ground because this was just unbelievable. Starling, a new girl with no experience in public/social school life whatsoever, is reprimanding the most vicious of rebels/bullies in ACU and that vicious rebel/bully is falling back like a child getting punished. He wanted to laugh but thought it best not to.

"By the way, I have something that belongs to you," she says, surprising the Raptilian.

"Booooooooossss!" Repton jumped as he was tackled by his much chubbier brother of the Raptors.

"Get off me Luegey!" He hissed, roughly shoving him away. "Where the hell have you been?! And where are the others?!"

"Dah, at the arts and crafts booth boss. Starling told them to wait there while we look for you," Luegey said, smiling. "She's so nice boss. She bought me lots of candy."

"Nice my aching hand…" Repton grumbled while nursing the hand that got smacked. "Whatever, come Luegey! After we reunite with our brothers, we're leaving this crummy festival."

"Daw, do we have to boss?" Luegey asked sadly.

"Yes! Because if I have to get lost looking for you idiots again, _someone_ will get hurt!" Repton grabbed Luegey by the arm and dragged him away. Luegey waved at Starling and yelled thanks before Repton tugged him harder and they were gone.

The young woman sighed and went over to Stork. She had to hold her giggles at the look on his face. "You'll catch flies with your mouth open like that and I know that's not something you want."

Stork's mouth quickly closed shut and Starling helped him up off the floor. She watched him dust the dirt off his clothes. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, surprisingly." Stork cleared his throat. "Anyway, thanks. I guess I owe you for saving me twice."

She stared at him. "Do you always let him push you around like that?"

The Merb shrugged. "I'm used to it. Besides, I've been through worse."

Somewhere in Starling did not like the sound of that, Stork having gone through something worse than getting beaten up by Raptors. She was about to ask what that could be but Stork spoke first.

"So did you come here alone?"

She knew he was changing the subject on purpose but played along. She'll ask him about it later.

"No. I was with Robin and her other friends but I got separated from them after a while."

"By 'got separated' you mean you ditched them."

Starling smiled cheekily. "Why I don't know what you mean."

Stork rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"So where are you heading now?"

"I don't have anything planned specifically. I'm just exploring. You?"

"I need to find this Neck Deeps stand Billy Rex told me about. There are still some parts I need for the Condor." He sighed in exhaustion. "But I've been wandering around here for close to an hour and Piper was the only one with the map. If I end up walking in another circle I'm gonna go crazy!"

"Yeah, I heard the routes here are quite complicated without proper directions." Starling reached into her brown bag and pulled out a map of her own. "How about I help you get there. I've got nothing better to do."

She yelped in surprise when Stork hugged her tightly.

"Ohthankyouthankyouthankyouyouralifesaver!"

Starling laughed at the unexpected gesture, especially from someone who is usually weary when it comes to physical contact, and lightly hugged him back. "It's a pleasure to help."

Stork then became aware of the full body contact he instigated and quickly pulled away. "Um… yeah." He awkwardly rubbed his neck. "Lead the way."

"Alright." She searched the map for The Neck Deeps and found it not too far away but still quite a distance from where they stood. "This way."

As they headed off on their way to the booth that sells auto parts, Starling noticed the yard long gap Stork has made between them. Sighing, she reached to grab his arm and pulled him closer to her. He squeaked at the abrupt action and shook at the close proximity like a house of cards about to collapse. His eye twitched rapidly and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Would you like to get lost again?" She asked.

Stork closed his mouth, saying nothing. She smiled.

"Didn't think so."

Starling released his arm and he relaxed slightly. She was pleased when he didn't attempt to move away again.

During their journey, they stopped at a few places that either caught their interest or to just eat something. At one booth they stopped at, Stork sipped his smoothie as he watches Starling stand in front of mountains of plush toys. He arched a brow as she took two from the shelves that looked very similar to what he saw in a videogame he played years ago. He remembered they were called Chao.

After Starling purchased the Chao plushies from the clerk, she turned to see Stork, hand to his mouth to suppress his chuckles. She had a feeling he'd react like this but that didn't stop the blush present on her face. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing at all," the Merb snickered. "Just never thought you were into that franchise."

Starling huffed, hugging her Chao close. "So I played a little Sonic Adventure 2 in my free time and fell in love with the Chao Garden. Sue me."

"So what, you have a big collection of those things in your room or something?"

Starling said nothing but the red face told him everything he needed to know. He laughed. He couldn't help it. It was too much. The journalist fumed.

"Don't laugh at me!" She shoved one of the Chao to his face. "How can anyone resist these adorable creatures? They're cute!"

Stork calmed and pushed the plush away with his index finger. "Um, sorry to break it to you sister, but I for one don't do cute and adorable." He pointed to another stand nearby. "Now **those** I prefer."

Before she could protest, he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards that stand. Its crimson canopy felt dark and eerie and when they were inside, the sight that greeted her almost made her scream in terror. She saw what could possibly be every creature known in Atmos that ranged from dangerous to poisonous to extremely deadly and far from friendly or appealing. All were locked in their respective cages as they hissed and gave menacing looks the moment they saw the two on sight.

"T-they sell these here too?"

"It's probably just an exhibit, but it'd be great if they did. I would buy." Stork was too deep in his world of bliss to notice her horror-stricken state. "Look at them. Aren't they fascinating? Just knowing that this Saharan Purple-Fanged Rattlesnake can kill you with just a drop of its venom in minutes, or those Black-Spotted Termites can infest and ingest your insides until you're nothing but skin and bone… very intriguing." He giggled in morbid delight. "Don't you feel all tingly just looking at them?"

"I'm feeling many things at the moment," said Starling. _And none of them are positive…_

She looked to her left and almost had a heart attack at the huge grey eyes that belonged to an octopus-like creature in a tank. Its whole body pressed to the tank's glass as it's huge round eyes seemed to lock only onto her. She moved slightly to one side and they followed. It was beyond creepy and it gave her chills.

"Ah yes… the Sea Gawk Octopus." Starling jerked at Storks voice. Gosh, being in here can get you paranoid very fast!

"They like to analyze their prey **very **closely," the Merb continued. He stepped forward and waved his hand across the Sea Gawk's vision. It didn't flinch, eyes still locked to Starling. "They'll keep this up for a few minutes, just enough for its memory of the prey to stick for weeks. If their prey happens to look _really_ appetizing, it'll be months; give or take a year or two if they have not caught it by then. They're persistent."

Above the tank was a blind. Stork pulled it down until the creature was no longer visible. "Though it doesn't appear to be going anywhere anytime soon and we may ever see it again, better to be safe than sorry. Let's go."

And Starling could not have been happier. She was the first one out followed slowly by Stork, taking one last long look at the deadly creatures on display. Starling had to drag him away for not moving fast enough. Usually Merbs would do their best to avoid potential dangers that could kill them because of their harsh living environment on Terra Merbia.

_I guess this is just another mystery about Stork I will never understand, _she thought. _Then again, Piper told me he was an orphan at Terra Neverlandis, but for how long exactly? Did he ever live on his home terra? _

She shook away the thought. It's none of her business. Sure she's a journalist, but right now she's just a student getting a degree. She's supposed to be taking a break. Sort of. Also, it's not like Stork would be willing to tell her about his past life. She knows for a fact that won't happen.

Minutes later, they finally arrived to what was called The Neck Deeps. Just as Billy Rex said, there were all types of parts made for modern vehicles up front. Behind was a large tent; most likely a storage room.

"Ahoy ye mates!" hollered a burly man/fish, an Aqanosian, running the stall. "How may I help you two on this fine day?"

"Hi sir," says Stork. "I was told by a friend to come here. He said you had old parts for sale."

The Aquanosian's black eyes lit up at the news. "Ah, you must be the Merb fellow the Blizzarians told me about. Said you were repairing an old ship you found." He held out his hand. "The name is Tritonn, expert fisherman/mechanic, at ye service!"

"Call me Stork." The two shook hands. Tritonn looked to the girl next to Stork. He smiled.

"Well if it isn't the famous Starling. An honor to see you in the flesh! What brings you to Atmosia if I may ask?"

"Schooling," she stated simply. "Long story short I'm aiming for Master's in journalism."

"I wish you luck then." He called to one of his crew members. "Oi! Man the station for me will ya? You two follow me."

Stork and Starling followed Tritonn to the tent. Inside lay boxes and crates full of much older parts taken out from vehicles that were no longer in use in this day and age. This is more than what one could find in any auto parts store in Atmosia.

"Think you'll find what you need here?" asked Tritonn.

"Oh yeah," said Stork, rubbing his hands together with a wide smile. In a flash Stork dug through every pile in the room, shouting cheerfully when finding the ones he was looking for before moving on to the next pile.

"Like a kid in a candy store, that one," laughed the Aquanosian. "A rare sight to see youngsters like him fawn over old machines. Kids these days just go for the latest models that either go fast or just look good."

"Indeed," Starling agreed. She remembered seeing the Condor for the first time days ago. Behind the Science District at ACU were hangars stored for various aircrafts and ground vehicles. The Condor resided in one of them. Suzy Lu calls it Stork's 'second home' because there were times where he stays overnight and either sleeps in the ship or in the living quarters on the hangar's second floor. It's also his hiding spot so he could get away from other students such as the Raptors or the cheer squad. It was those moments dealing with that ship where Stork seemed to be his happiest Starling's ever seen him.

"So how is school going for ya Starling?"

Starling faced Tritonn and smiled. "It's alright. I honestly didn't know what to expect, being home schooled and all."

"Ah, I can imagine how different the experience is for you. It's always best to be out of your comfort zone once in a while. Take it from me. Throughout my years as a fisherman, I learned that life is full of risks, and without takings risks, one will miss out on many things; especially things that may end up changing one's life. Cliché I know, but true nonetheless."

"I understand what you're trying to say. And I don't doubt you at all Tritonn."

"Done!"

Stork came back with a large crate filled with the parts he needed for the Condor.

"Got everything ya need there laddey?"

The Merb cackled. "I got _more_ than what I need. Some are a bit busted but they're an easy fix."

Tritonn nodded. "Good. Since that's a lot you have there. Allow me to ship them to your choice of location, free of charge. You'll have them in about two days."

"Fine by me."

Once everything was settled in payments and shipments, they bid the Aquanosin farewell and made their way out.

"Also, if you're interested in anything dealing with fishin' you can visit my brother, Horrace down the path to your left. May we one day cross paths again!"

They thanked Tritonn and left.

"Okay. Now that your main objective is complete, do you want to start finding the others?" Starling asked as they walked. For a while, she heard no response. Nor did she hear the sound of his footsteps follow hers from behind. She stopped.

"Stork?" she looked around the crowded area for the missing Merb. She found him a few yards away, just standing there, staring at an attraction in front of him. Curious, she went over to see what caught his attention, silently wishing it wasn't another creepy exhibit filled with deadly creatures.

To her relief, it wasn't. However, this is not what she was expecting at all.

It was an animal adoption center protected under a large canopy. In one corner, there was a play area scattered with toys. There, a volunteer worker was seen with a litter of kittens, playing with them. Starling watched the kittens, then eyed Stork. His expression was unreadable but she noticed the visible twitch of his pierced ear at every sound the kittens made.

The pieces connected, it wasn't hard, and Starling fought the urge to laugh.

_Don't do cute huh? Right._

Without saying a word, she grabbed his arm and led him inside the adoption center. Stork was out of his stuptor and tensed, realizing where she was taking him.

"S-Starling wha-"

"You know, it's been a while since I volunteered taking care of a few litters of kittens," she cut him off. "I feel like reliving that moment for a bit. You seem interested as well so it shouldn't be a problem." She looked to him, grinning. "Right Stork?"

The Merb gulped, breaking in cold sweat.

_I'm doomed…_

XXXXX

"_I'm sorry, the number you have reached is currently unavailable. Please leave a message or try your call again…"_

Piper groaned and tossed her phone to the side. She then threw her back against the soft grass, but it did nothing to calm her nerves. Fifteen calls and ten text messages and still no response from Stork.

"You're worrying too much Piper," says Lynn who had been lying beside her, shades on as she baked under the sun in her tank top and shorts. "Maybe his battery died or somethin'."

While Piper was on her own after she lost Stork, she ran into Lynn and Dove and spent most of her time with them. She later reunited with Aerrow, Radarr, Finn, and Junko and they announced that Aerrow and Finn entered a dance competition and won, receiving metals and gift cards. Piper and the girls were bummed that they missed out on seeing them perform. They were good, very good, and everyone in Atmosia High knows it. Sadly, the boys never saw Stork either. Now, they were at a picnic area to wind down. Piper, Lynn, Dove, and Finn lounged in the grass while Aerrow, Junko, and Radarr went to buy food.

The dark skinned girl huffed, arms crossed. "I saw him text before we entered the festival."

Lynn shrugged. "Hey, it happens unexpectedly."

"Or," Finn cut in. "Stork ditched ya."

Piper sat up to face the blonde. "And why would he do that? You know he'd rather not face crowds of strangers by himself and what reason could he possibly have for wanting to avoid **me** of all people?"

"I dunno. Maybe you did something that made him want to run away."

"Like what?"

Finn said nothing but wiggled his brows suggestively. Piper blushed and heatedly threw a beanbag pillow she bought at him. He laughed.

"That's not funny Finn! Besides, that phase passed two years ago!"

"Correction my dear, the phase passed a year and a half ago," says Lynn in a scholar-like voice. "Besides, you haven't deleted the photos yet, despite saying you would thousands of times."

Finn's ears perked. "Photos? What photos?"

"Nothing!" Piper said quickly, face red.

"You know you are really terrible at hiding things, it's amazing that out of everyone who knows Stork doesn't."

"Can we _please_ discuss something else?"

"Alright then," says Dove. "Have you asked Aerrow out yet?"

By now, Piper wanted the ground to swallow her whole. "I'm… working on it."

"And that's the same thing she said during summer vacation," Finn explained. "Dude, you had so many opportunities it's hard to count, yet you let it slip each time."

"No one asked you to monitor my love life…" she muttered, hugging her knees.

"As your brother, I say I have all the rights. Here's the problem, you think leaving hints and messages is enough. It's not. Didn't work with Stork, not gonna work with Aerrow. Both of them are hopeless when it comes to romantic sappy crap. Most men are."

"And you're not?" asks Dove.

"Please, I know when chicks dig me, which is all the time."

The girls scoffed at this.

"_Anyway,_" Finn continued. "The best way to go about it is to be outright and direct. No mixed signals or else you'll just confuse him. Just say it and get it over with, _and _being flirtatious while doing it never hurts."

"Except for making a complete fool of myself."

"Hey, I'm giving you solid gold here! Stork may be an easy catch. But Aerrow, _ha!_ Ya got competition sista!"

"He has a point," says Lynn. "Almost every girl in school thinks Aerrow's a hottie. And you saw how many admirers he's got on Valentine's Day."

"Isn't Starling also one of his crushes?" Dove pondered.

"Okay, I get it!" yelled Piper. "Be more forward and flirty. I'll do that. Happy now?"

The subject ended. Finn watches her pick up her phone again. He grinned.

"So, about those photos-"

"Drop it."

"Fine, fine. I see how it is."

She hit speed dial and the call was turned on speaker 'cause she felt lazy. Two rings later, someone answered.

"_Suzy Lu here! What'cha need?"_

"Hey Suzy. Are you still in the Market Festival?"

"_Yup. What's up?"_

"It's Stork. We got separated from him and it's been hours. I was wondering if you've seen him."

Piper raised her brow at the sound of snorts and sniggers in the background.

"_Why yes. Yes we have. Rex and I have been following them for a bit."_

"Them?"

"_Oh yeah, he's with Starling. Right now they're at an animal shelter. Looks like the gurl found out about his weakness for kittens and is exploiting it by making him pet'em. Gotta give her credit tho. He's actually __**holding**__ one and dear lord you should see the look on his face! He has no idea what to do at all!"_

That caught everyone's attention and immediately they were all around Piper, listening in.

"No way," said Finn. "Hey Suzy, tell Rex I want pictures stat!"

"_He's already on it. Can't let this one slip away, eh? Anyway, where y'all at?"_

"We're at the picnic area," says Piper.

"_Gotcha. I think it's about time we've made ourselves known. We'll round'em up and meet'cha there. Bye!"_

"See ya soon, and thank you!" Piper hung up.

"Interezting…" says Dove, taping her finger to her lip.

"What? That Stork is finally interacting with something cute and not something deadly?" asks Piper.

"That, and the fact that he waz wit Starling the whole time."

"It's probably just a coincidence," says Lynn, thinking. "Or maybe it wasn't considering the fact that he never answered Piper's calls…"

"Wait, you don't think…" Piper gasped. "No way! It can't be… can it?"

Dove smiled brightly. "Maybe…"

Lynn grinned. "Could be…"

The girls cried in unison. "He likes Starling!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Finn gestured his hands in a time out. "Let's not get carried away now ladies. We all know Stork's a complicated dude so this can mean anything. Besides, she's way out of his league. No way it's gonna happen."

"You don't know that," says Piper.

"Piper, we are talking about a chick that's not only rich, but she basically has a job and is a total **babe**. And then there's Stork. Scientific genius, yes, but is also paranoid, a hypochondriac, very pessimistic and is practically the definition of completely insane. It's like trying to combine a banana with cheese as you heat them in the microwave. It doesn't make sense and it sure as hell doesn't taste good."

"Off topic, but where did the banana and cheese come from?" asked Lynn, almost felt like puking at the thought.

"Let's just say I was experimenting and it happened to be the worst decision I've ever made in my life."

"Really? Are you sure it's not you cheating in biology?"

Finn gave her a hard look. "Below the belt Piper…"

"Hi guys, we're back!" bellowed Junko, balancing boxes of pizza in each hand (most of them were for him) while Aerrow and Radarr carried drinks.

"Sweet, I'm starving!" said Lynn, already grabbing a box. Soon, everyone settled and ate.

"Hope you guys weren't bored waiting for us. The line was pretty long," said Aerrow.

"Oh we had a very nice conversation." Dove leaned against Piper's shoulder as she said that. Piper ignored her.

Aerrow smiled at her. "Still trying to pursue that guy you like?"

Piper flushed, embarrassed. "T-that's not all we talked about!"

"She's right," says Finn. "Speaking of which, I gotta ask ya something and I want your honest opinion. You too Junko."

The Wallop sat confused and the redhead stared at him. "Sure. Lay it on us."

"You think Stork can hit it off with Starling?"

Many things happened at once. Junko spat out his soda, coughing. The action caused Radarr to jump in fright and avoiding the spray, latch onto Aerrow's head. Meanwhile, Aerrow was too stunned at the question to even flinch when Raddar grappled him so suddenly.

"He likes Starling?" asked Junko after he eased his windpipe.

"Wow. I guess we really did miss out on a lot," said Aerrow, slowly removing Radarr off of him.

"You have no idea man," Finn chuckled. "And no he doesn't. The girls are just drawing conclusions. Now answer!"

The pressured boys looked at each other, then in unison said, "Nah."

Even Radarr shook his head.

"HA! Told you!" Finn pumped his fist in the air while shoving another slice of pizza in his jaws.

"What? Why?" asked Lynn.

"Well for one, it's hard to picture," says Aerrow.

"Yeah, they're both so different in comparison," says Junko.

"Plus, I don't think Stork is Starling's type, nor is she his."

"But she's definitely _your_ type, right Aerrow?" smiles Dove.

Aerrow forced a laugh. "Not really. I just admire her combat skills."

_I have good combat skills too…_ Piper thought in her air bubble of sadness.

"Wait, does Stork even 'ave a type?" asked Dove.

"I dunno," said Finn. "I don't think he's ever showed interest in anyone before. The only person I can think of that comes close isn't even a person, it's a _ship_." He sighed, taking a bite out of his fourth slice of pizza. "I should ask Rex to force him into more parties. The dude seriously needs to get out more."

XXXXX

Starling wasn't lying about being nostalgic and wanting to pet the kittens. She really misses it. Years ago, she volunteered to nurse and foster some litters until they were old enough to adopt. It was a great stress reliever to get away from work and it was less lonely.

It was nice of the volunteer worker to allow her and Stork to watch the tabby kittens for a bit while she went to prepare food for them. She was currently kneeling before them, having them chase some feathers from the end of the string, while at the same time, petting one that nestled on her lap. The entire litter consisted of six kittens; three brown, two grey, and one orange. Starling was occupying five of them.

"You okay over there Stork?" she asked.

She heard nothing. That's no surprise because he hasn't said anything since they went in to meet the tiny furballs, like his mouth was superglued shut. In truth the real reason why she wanted to be in here was to see how Stork would interact with them.

What she got was a statue.

By the time she had him hold one of the brown tabbies, he just sat still. Frozen. It's been close to ten minutes and he didn't blink once, his expression blank as ever. The only movement she's able to see is the twitch of his ear whenever the cat in his palms meowed. It worried Starling. On the other hand, she's known him long enough to learn that he can over exaggerate even the smallest of things.

"Stork?"

Still nothing. She sighed and tried a different tactic. "Stork if you can hear me, just nod."

The Merb nodded stiffly. Good, she hasn't lost him.

"Are you alright?"

He shook his head.

"Do you want to leave?"

He shook his head again.

"Are you in a mental state of confusion and you have no idea what's going on or what to do?"

He nodded.

"Stork you are just holding a kitten!" she laughed. "Have you not gotten close to one before?"

He shook his head. Well that made sense. She sighed again.

"You get ecstatic over deadly poisonous creatures, yet when it comes to harmless tiny baby kitties you act like death has come knocking at your door."

Getting no response from him, Starling shook her head and focused her attention back to the kittens. Her eyes widened when she realized the orange one had gone missing. She looked around her to see if it had gone to play with other toys or was hiding somewhere. They were around a small protective gate so it couldn't have escaped.

"_Gyah!_"

Starling jumped at Stork's startled cry. That the first thing he's said the whole time they've been here.

"Stork, are you alright? What's wrong?" she asked, worried something in him may have snapped and is having a panic attack.

Stork was shivering like mad, his eye twitching.

"Back…" he uttered meekly.

She couldn't understand him. "What?"

"My back… something's on my bac- _geek!" _He froze again, eyes becoming saucers.

Starling heard a tiny meow and saw the orange tabby she'd been searching for appear on top of Stork's head. The little kitten seemed happy to have climbed Mount Stork, resting its belly as it reaches its tiny paws to tap at the lock of hair across his face. The brown one Stork held apparently had the same idea and climbed up until it curled on his shoulder. This one swatted at his side bangs.

Poor Stork just sat as the kittens played with his hair, tightly holding in whatever sound he was about to make, face flushed red and _good lord_, Starling thought the sight was just too adorably funny!

Then the kittens purred. And Stork keened, blush turning a darker shade. That was the turning point. Their actions were too much for him to handle and, like a chopped tree, Stork toppled forward to the grassy ground, motionless. The kittens jumped off before he made impact and, deeming it safe, inspected their fallen toy. Their four brothers and sisters also caught interest in Stork's faint form and joined in. They climbed on his back, pawed his face and hair, and one of them went for his metal earrings.

"Stork?" Starling rarely squealed, but this time she did her damnest to hold one back as she lightly nudged Stork. He remained unresponsive.

"Okay, I'm back!" called the volunteer worker, holding bowls of cat food for the kittens. The tabbies instantly ran to her once smelling the food, meowing and begging to be fed. She giggled and set the bowls down on a rug to let them eat. "Thank you so much for the- OH MY GOD IS HE OKAY?!"

Starling chuckled nervously at her shocked expression. "H-he's fine. He just fainted."

The volunteer worker still looked panicked. "He's not allergic to cats is he? Should I call the medics?"

"No no, none of that. He… well, he's just-"

_Flash!_

Both girls were stumped at the surprise flash of a camera. Starling was even more surprised to see it come from her Blizzarian friends she hadn't seen the entire time she's been in the festival.

"I swear this just keeps getting funnier," snickers Billy Rex, the culprit with his cellphone set to camera mode.

"C-can I help you?" Poor volunteer worker didn't know whether or not this was some practical joke to frighten her on the job.

"No need to worry here missy," assured Suzy Lu, patting the girl's shoulder. "We're just here to pick our friends up."

Billy Rex went to pick up the still unconscious Stork, hoisting him onto his back. They could hear the Merb snoring. Somehow he had been shocked to sleep.

Billy Rex whistled. "Out like a light, eh? Welp, let's go."

Starling apologized to the still stumped volunteer worker before she followed the Blizzarians out the adoption center. Both of them were laughing their heads off and she couldn't understand what was so funny. Its amazing Stork didn't stir from the noise.

"Well it sure looked like you two had a great time with the tiny critters," grinned Suzy Lu.

Starling blushed. "You were watching us?"

"It's kinda hard not to. We wanted to call when we saw ya, but when ya dragged him into the pet center, we thought to just see how it plays out."

"And…"

"And you didn't disappoint, let me tell ya!" she laughed while hooking her arm around Starling's shoulder. "I don't think I've seen Stork so high strung like that since Rex forced him into a night club for the first time."

Starling found herself laughing at the thought of Stork in some club, huddling in a corner away from the drunk partiers and questioning his life choices. Yeah, that's something he'd definitely do.

"Must've been frightening for him."

"It was, but few drinks took care of that real quickly," said Billy Rex.

Starling gapped. "You had him drunk?!"

He chuckled. "It's gonna take a lot for him to reach that stage. Merbs are surprisingly heavy weights to alcohol. Doesn't affect them much. That night though, he had enough to become the life of the party. It was the best! Even if he didn't speak to me for days after that, it sure as hell was worth it."

Speaking of Stork, the Merb began mumbling in his sleep, unbeknownst to the world around him or the fact that he's riding on Billy Rex's back. His arms that were hanging limply on Billy Rex's shoulders now looped around the Blizzarain's neck in a tight hug.

"Fluffy kitty…" he muttered while snuggling close to what he thought was a kitten in his dream, supporting a goofy grin.

"H-hey, I'm no cat!" Billy Rex heaved, trying to lessen Stork's chokehold but his hands were occupied from just holding him up.

"Fluffy…"

"Okay seriously man… can't breathe…"

"Oh dear," Suzy Lu laughed whereas Starling doubled over, unable to control hers. She took out her phone and speed dialed to Piper.

"_Hello?"_

"Yo Pipes! Got Stork for ya. However he's a little… out of it right now."

"_Is he okay? What wrong with him?"_

"Oh, he's fine. He's just asleep while suffocating Rex because apparently he thinks Rex is a fluffy kitten-"

"SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

"…_Was that Rex?"_

"Hold on. Hey Star, I know this is probably the most hilarious thing you've seen your whole life but could you please hold yourself together and help Rex?" She returned to Piper. "Yeah, it's pretty out of control here and I don't think Stork's able to partake in anymore adventures now that he's turned into a sleeping cuddle monster."

"_Pfft! P-please don't give me that image. There's only so much of this I can take! The others are already looking at me funny."_

"I can imagine." She watches Starling help pry Stork off of Billy Rex and after regaining his breath, they both had each arm over their shoulders. Billy Rex looked as if he'd just run a marathon and Starling's tearing up and red faced due to laughing way too much. All the while, the source of their troubles was still sound asleep.

"_Anyway, I think we're just about done here as well so we should leave too. We can meet outside the festival."_

"Alrighty then. See ya there."

"_Bye!"_

They managed to haul Stork all the way back to where they entered the Market Festival. Other than some worried looks from those they passed, they made it through without trouble. Perhaps it was a good thing Stork fell asleep or else he'd have to face even deeper humiliation once reuniting with his younger peers. By the time they saw him, they were all bombarding with questions about the kitten dilemma as well as asking Starling how she even managed to accomplish such a feat, because apparently kittens were Stork's guilty pleasure despite him denying it every time they asked. Starling didn't think she did much, but now she realizes they'll never let Stork live this down.

On the bus she was proven right. She had a feeling Billy Rex took more pictures than the one where Stork fainted at the adoption center. Behind her she could hear the roars of laughter from the teenagers. She heard the girls squeal at how adorable it was and the sound of Finn wanting the pictures sent to him to use for blackmail. She sighed in slight guilt of the doom she had brought upon Stork, currently sitting beside her, oblivious in his deep sleep. She felt it'd be her duty to watch him, especially after having to shoo Finn away for attempting to draw on his face with a permanent marker. The Merb has dealt with enough shame and mockery for one day.

Thankfully he was no longer in the cuddling mood and was instead sleeping peacefully, head resting on her shoulder after a bump in the road caused the bus to rock a bit. She didn't mind. In fact it felt rather pleasant. The time she spent with him was pleasant as well. She honestly thought that after escaping from Robin and her 'high class groupies' she'd be wandering around the Market Festival alone. She thought about contacting Suzy Lu since she did invite her to hang out, but she didn't want to be a burden. Suzy Lu had her own group of friends to spend time with, she doesn't need some new girl holding her back.

One of Starling's major problems her mentor pointed out long ago was her inability to make friends. That her everyday life mostly dealt with a busy, not to mention strict thanks to her parents, schedule. It was even he who suggested that she put her independent career on hold and instead live the life any young adult her age should.

_Just give it a shot my dear… _she remembered him say. _It's a scary thought, but I can guarantee you'll be happier there. You may fool others with that smile of yours but I know for a fact you are not happy here._

He was indeed right. She felt a lot happier here, she felt more like herself than she thought she'd ever been and less restrained at the opportunities presented to her.

Starling blinked when a sudden glimmer caught her vision. The sunlight shown through the bus' window hitting its warm rays on her and Stork, but also on Stork's necklace causing the glimmer. Starling always sees him wear it, meaning it must be something he cherishes dearly. It's a locket so what could be inside that's important for him to keep around his neck every day? Again, it's none of her business.

...is what logic is trying to drill into her skull, but really she is deathly curious! Out of everyone she's come to know in Atmosia, Stork is by far the only person she has a difficult time wrapping her head around. Today's events were solid proof of that.

Gently, she held the locket between her fingers. She tensed when Stork stirred a bit, mumbling something in his sleep before relaxing again on her shoulder. Relieved, she felt the carvings on the gold, debating whether or not to open it. It felt wrong to do it, but she really wants to know more about him, for reasons that are unknown to her. He wouldn't know so it should be fine…

Starling slowly opened the locket with her fingers. Inside were two pictures. One was of the four teenagers, Aerrow, Piper, Finn, and Junko. Radarr was also in there on Aerrow's shoulder. They all looked younger, grouped together smiling in their graduation gowns. This must've been the end of their middle school years before they transferred to high school.

The other picture dated farther back. In this one Junko and Radarr weren't present, but Stork was in it. He was but a mere Merb child, but Starling thought something was a bit off. Little Stork had heavy bags under his eyes and he looked a bit sick and worn out. However, he smiled as he was hugged by an even younger Piper while Finn latched onto his arm and Aerrow appeared resting on his head. There was another person in the group photo with them, an adult Jovian standing behind them, smile gentle and motherly as she ruffled Aerrow's hair. She must've been the one who fostered them. Starling wondered where she was now.

For a while she gazed at the pictures Stork held in his locket, smile slowly growing on her face. This may not have answered all her questions about him, but it did reveal something she found quite… sweet. Without her notice, she had her head rest on top of Stork's as she closed the locket and let it dangle back around its owner's neck, her smile never leaving. She sighed.

"You really are a big softie at heart," she muttered softly to Stork.

She giggled when she heard him say something about kittens being soft and fluffy.

**AN: ...I said I wouldn't make another long chapter but then this happened...**

**Over 10,000 words... that's the most I've ever done for a chapter!**

**Welp, more fun for you readers! You're welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hi. Thanks for the responses. Here's another chappie! So what happened is that other than school and life, I had different scenarios on how to go about the next chapter. This one, I thought should be saved for later chapters, but then I though it fits the pace a little and that it's a good way to start getting to know my OC, Maple. You'll love her, I promise.**

**Hopefully this is only a two part chapter because so much shit goes down here you don't even know until you read this. Prepare for feels.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own shit except for Maple.**

**Enjoy~~**

Chapter 3: The Very Start of a Perfect Family (Part 1)

~~ Ten Years Ago ~~

Knocking was herd outside his door. She's back.

Darn.

He was hoping she'd forget about him by now.

It's been three weeks since he locked himself in here, swearing to the heavens he'd never come out.

Yet she still comes over.

Every day. Knocking. Talking to him. Begging for him to come out. Leaving food behind after giving up.

Why won't she realize she's only wasting her time?

He messed up.

He messed up bad.

And she had to pay for it.

"…Stork?"

He tensed.

Her voice… it's beginning to sound weaker by the day? Is she tired? Is she sick?

All the more reason for her to not be here.

Its cold out there isn't it? She should go back to her cottage.

Her home.

And let him rot in this tree house.

His grave.

"I've got some news I'd like to share with you. Remember those children I told you about? The ones that were rescued from an outbreak on Terra Nerva?"

Oh yes, the dreadful outbreak that produced the fall of the once peaceful Terra Nerva. People call it the Nightmare Blackpox because blackpox hadn't existed in Atmos for thousands of years and the last it was documented to have occurred was on Terra Merbia. The cause of the disease is unknown and the mortality rate is staggering. Maple, being the kind helpful person she is, spent long nights in helping concoct a cure to stop the spreading virus. Even though she's only a nurse, she proved to have the intelligence of a professional scientific doctor and was of useful help. Meanwhile she's been looking after three kids, survivors that were able to leave Terra Nerva because the most they got was a minor flu, completely treatable with the right medications.

"None of them had parents to begin with and were raised at an orphanage before this disaster happened. They're all better now so the hospital can no longer keep them… so after thinking it over I decided to adopt them."

While she was talking, Stork had not said a word, as usual. He just sat huddled on the floor with piles of books around him like a protective fort. However, what she said surprised him. He lifted his head from its spot on his knees and stared at the closed, locked door leading to the outside world, eyes tired and supporting heavy rings from lack of sleep. If she's adopting those kids, does that mean she's finally given up on him? She'll leave him be?

He ignored the pain in his chest. This is what he wanted. It's for the best. Besides, she'll be happier with them.

"Wouldn't you like to meet them? They'll be living with us after all."

Stork grit his teeth. He should've known she wouldn't give up that easy.

"They've never met a Merb before and are all very eager to meet you. Though I should say they are quite younger than you and are very energetic."

…

"Stork?"

Leave. Just leave already.

"Won't you come out? It's been weeks… I'm worried…"

Don't be.

"It's worse that you won't say anything…"

It's so you can leave quicker. Also, he doesn't trust his voice.

"That day… you know I still forgive you right?"

Stork glared hatefully at the door. Don't say that!

"I'm not mad."

You should be!

"I'll always accept you no matter what."

Stop it! Stop talking!

"I love you Stork."

The Merb child abruptly stood, knocking down the books that surround him like a tidal wave.

"GIVE IT A REST! DON'T YOU GET IT? I'M NEVER COMING OUT AND I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!"

X

XXX

X

Maple made her journey home minutes later. The meadow was silent, the air was moist and cold, and the clouds were dark grey and solemn. The exact picture of her heavy heart.

She knew she'd fail once again at convincing Stork to return home. She managed to get him to speak for the first time since he locked himself in that old treehouse. However, his words had pierced her heart and made her world crumble; crushing her and making her suffocate underneath the rubble. But at least she knows he's alive after three weeks of isolation, meaning he must be eating the food she's given him, if not a little.

After years of nursing sick children, she's come to understand their behavior, and this is nothing new. More often than not, she'll encounter kids being driven to a corner wanting to give up when seeing no progress in their condition. That or they just can't stand living under a small white room with the pungent smell of medicine, the less than passable hospital food, and the expressionless doctors that fake in giving comfort and support. She felt their pain, which is why she took her job seriously, not for money which is usually the motivation of her fellow employees, but for what her patients are going through both physically and emotionally. It is why she prefers being a nurse rather than a doctor.

Stork's behavior is the same. He feels cornered, at the verge of losing all hope for having a better future in his life. However, Stork is different compared to the other children she has nursed. Those children have families, parents wanting nothing more than to see their child get better. Maple is merely responsible for their progress in getting better. Stork is hers. Everything she's done since she adopted him, working at the hospital, cooking, cleaning, washing, all of it used to be routine when she was alone. Now, all of it was for him. She'd do anything for her child. That's what devoted mothers do. Stork was her child. Her son.

Entering her home, she was caught by surprise when small arms came and wrapped around her midsection.

"Miss Maple! Miss Maple! You're back!"

Maple gazed at the little six year old child and smiled. She knelt down and fixed her pigtails that were a bit loose on her head. "Why yes I am Piper. Were you waiting here the entire time?"

"Yup! So is he here yet Miss Maple? Is he here?"

The Jovian sighed and ruffled her wild midnight blue hair. "Sorry sweetie, but I'm afraid he's not coming today."

Piper pouted. "Why not?"

"Stork's a bit shy when it comes to meeting new people so it'll be a while before he decides to see you all."

Piper's huge honey eyes looked up at her curiously. "Why does he like staying in that treehouse Miss Maple?"

Maple forced to keep a smile on her face as she picked the child up and carried her to her room. "It's because he feels safe there."

"But won't he feel safe with us? That way he won't be so lonely."

"That's true Piper, but there are some people who feel a lot safer when they're alone."

"Why? I get scared when I'm lonely."

"That's because you've always had Aerrow and Finn by your side so you're not used to it." Maple set her in her orange plush bed and proceeded to tuck her in. "Stork however, didn't have anyone to rely on so he's known loneliness all his life. You may find it scary, but to him, it's his only friend."

Maple chuckled at the sight of Piper puffing her cheeks whenever she's in deep thought. "I still don't like it though…"

_Neither do I… _Maple thought as she kissed the girl's forehead. "I know sweetie. Just be patient with him okay? Like you he's been through some tough times, so when you do meet him, be gentle and polite. Merbs are overly cautious and can scare easily. Can you do that for me?"

Piper nodded, eyes shining in determination. "Yup. We'll become the best of friends! No one deserves to be lonely!"

Maple smiled at her words. "I think Stork will like that very much. Goodnight Piper."

"Goodnight Miss Maple!"

She left Piper's room and quietly entered a room across the hall. It was originally her room, but now it's occupied by two boys, Aerrow and Finn. She smiled, seeing their messy heads visible from under the covers in their respective beds. Toys, books, and drawings littered the floor as if they've lived here all their lives.

"Goodnight little ones," she whispered before closing the door with a soft click.

Maple let her feet carry her down the steps until she found herself in her private study room which now also serves as her bedroom. What was once a lounging place to read and relax was now her work office ever since she was assigned to assist in researching for a cure to defeat the blackpox. She was grateful for not having to leave the cottage because this way, she'll be closer to the kids and looking after them would be a lot easier. Sadly, this meant long hours in this room and little time to spend with the children other than to cater to their needs. And then there's Stork…

Convincing the Merb child to leave the treehouse and return home has proven to be an even tougher challenge than she had anticipated and has taken more of her strength each day she's visited that place with plenty of food so he wouldn't starve. It has not only affected her physically but emotionally as well. What's worse is that she felt all the work she's put in helping Stork slowly tear down the walls he's built were for naught and she has to start back to square one; this time, the walls rebuilt were made out of impenetrable steel.

Maple knew raising Stork, a broken Merb, wouldn't be easy. It's been three years and there had been some bumpy roads, but he was happy. She could see it. Sadly, the events which occurred that day had been a major setback and she had no one but herself to blame. She thought he'd be ready to take on the next challenge life had to offer. She'd never been more wrong.

Months ago, Maple planned to enroll Stork in school. To her knowledge, he's never attended school back at Terra Merbia, and knowing the background of his life lived there, she's not surprised. What is surprising is during the years she's homeschooled him, she learned the Merb child has an astounding learning capacity. At ten years old, he already began tackling her medical books stored in her study room. Though Maple had to admit, him discovering the types of diseases and injuries that exist and can occur may have added to his list of paranoia. Actually no, it did. The point is, Stork is super smart for a kid his age and as much as Maple would've liked to spend all she could in enhancing his knowledge further, she could not. Ever since the start of the outbreak on Terra Nerva, she had been busier than ever with work and the times spent home at the cottage were short.

So school was the best option.

Before that, in order for him to be more comfortable around other people, especially other kids, she would have them go out to the park. First attempt was a disaster since Stork outright refused to set foot in the playground filled with noisy children that looked like they've been feed too much sugar and caffeine while playing games that would most likely cause some fatal injury. He even threw up in revulsion when spotting one kid picking his nose and whipping it discreetly on a girl's dress. Maple had to carry home a sick Merb while receiving disconcerting looks from the mothers watching from their spot on the benches.

A few more attempts lead to the success of the two of them playing at the swings which Stork was able to tolerate if only because of the fact Maple was with him. There were also fewer kids around that day. This routine went on day by day until Stork could handle the presence of other people around him, so long as they don't go near him or talk to him. Maple would usually see him under a shady tree reading books he wanted to take with him, drowning out the screams of the children playing in the playground. While watching him, she had a feeling making friends would also be a challenge due to him not wanting to socialize whatsoever. Despite that, Stork seemed calm enough and Maple thought to finally give public schooling a try.

At first it didn't turn out as bad as she thought, much to her relief. Stork was still scared out of his mind, being by himself with teachers and students, but that didn't stop him from being top of the class mainly because his intelligence far surpasses that of his current grade level and can be compared to that of an advanced high school student. His performance in school wasn't the issue. Just as she suspected, Stork lacked in communing with other students. Just like in the park, he wanted nothing to do with them. During recess he'd stay in the library and read. If a student tries to start a conversation with him or even says a simple hello as they pass, Stork won't acknowledge them; he'd ignore them as if no one was there. It put many students off and some were lead to believe that Stork, being the smartest kid in school, thought of them as insignificant; that by ignoring them, he was looking down at them.

Maple could guess that was where things started to go wrong, though Stork never brought up ever being bullied by other kids whenever she asked him how school was going. Of course she should've known he never likes voicing his problems and usually keeps them to himself. If she had urged him to be more open with her, she would've done something about it, and that day would never have transpired.

She remembered receiving a call from a teacher, trying her very best to keep her panicked voice in check while stating that she was needed right away. Knowing that it must be serious, she left the hospital and ran straight for school. When she arrived, she noticed the building was on lockdown and paled in fear at the sight of law enforcers and an abulance in the school campus. Among them, she found Stork's teacher and ran to her. Inside she dreaded to find out what happened, but she needed to know if Stork was okay.

XXX

"_What's happened here? Is Stork okay? Where is he?" Maple asked the teacher, voice filled with so much worry for her foster child it was painful._

_Stork's teacher Ms. Cirrus hesitated at the sight of the Jovian's expression, but tried to explain the best she could. "A-as far as I know Ms. Maple Flowers, Stork is fine… physically at least. There are no injuries to report, but…" She found it very hard to say the next part. "There was an incident in the Show and Tell event at the school's gym and… some kid-I don't know who-I heard he brought a Mauler Hound and, as some twisted prank, locked Stork in a cage with it…"_

_Maple's eyes went wide in horror, not just because of the kid's actions, but because of the animal itself. Mauler Hounds are known to be the most ferocious dogs one could ever own as a pet. Sometimes they're kept as guard dogs, other times they're used in illegal dog fights. _

_They are also Stork's biggest fear; one of the many night terrors of his past. _

_The teacher continued, body trembling. "Stork… he… he snapped… he screamed and began beating the dog ruthlessly. I had to evacuate the children, but I heard that… the dog… it died. He-"_

"_Enough," Maple silenced her, already knowing the outcome before Ms. Cirrus could tell her. She'd rather not hear it. "Please… just take me to him." Ms. Cirrus nodded and silently led her into the school building and into the infirmary. Inside Maple felt her heart tear in two at the sight._

_Huddled in the corner was Stork, shaking like a leaf, his skin and clothes covered in blood._

"_He wouldn't allow anyone near him, which was why I had to call you over as soon as possible. I didn't want the police to get involved…" She heard the teacher say in a low whisper. She nodded._

"_Thank you Ms. Cirrus and I'm sorry you and the school had to deal with this. Please stay outside. I'll take it from here."_

"_W-will you be alright?"_

_Maple smiled. "Don't worry. I know who I'm dealing with. He's my son."_

_She watched the teacher leave the room. Then she turned to the Merb child in the corner. She quietly stepped forward. His ears perked at the sound of her footsteps before they fell flat against his head and she heard a tiny whimper escape his throat._

"_Oh Stork, honey…" Maple knelt before him and brought him to a protective hug. "It's me. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you now. I promise." She felt the Merb tense at the physical contact before breaking down into her arms, crying and clutching the fabric of her clothes with his bloody hands._

"_I'm sorry…" he said between sobs. "I'm sorry Maple. I… I-"_

"_Shhhhh," she gently shushed him and rubbed his back. The blood has probably stained her clothes and fur by now but she could care less. "You don't need to explain yourself to me. I know."_

"_I… I don't wanna be here anymore," he sniffed. "I wanna go home… I'm scared."_

"_And we will. Don't worry." Her voice cracked as she held him tighter. "I'm so sorry this had to happen to you again." Tears fell from her magenta eyes. "I should've been there for you. Please forgive me…"_

_After the lockdown has been lifted and the students returned home early with their parents, Maple went to apologize to the family who owned the dog and paid a hefty fine of the dog's value. Apparently they prized this animal highly and were infuriated that he died in such a barbaric manner by a Merb. They didn't even take into account that it was their own child that forced Stork into the Mauler Hound's cage which started the whole calamity in the first place. Still, she managed to keep a straight face as the parents yelled their complaints to her face._

"_That Merb doesn't need education, it needs help! Send him to an asylum! Anywhere but this school where our children would be exposed and are at risk to such violence! Do you call yourself a parent?!"_

"_I can't believe they would allow such a thing to attend our school! It is a wonder we don't see many Merbs around Atmos. They're savages!"_

_Maple rarely felt rage. It goes against her principles as a Jovian. In Terra Lenien, she was raised to respect others and treat them as equals, and if there was anyone of ill will, who would rather give people pain and grief, a Jovian would try to have that person see the error of their ways and steer them to the right path. You can say that her species are rather pacifistic. They don't fight or argue unless it is selfless and if there is something worth protecting with their lives._

_When hearing those words, it set a flame to her core that she never felt before. She's always felt pity and shame for those whose behavior and actions she finds distasteful; but to feel anger, rage, and the urge to… hurt someone. It scared her. But she knew the reason why she feels this way. Their words… they have no right to say them. They don't know the kind of life the Merb child has lived, the reason he's the kind of person he is now. Life on Terra Merbia is hard as well. If you've lived it or tried to know more about it, you'd understand._

_That may be why she feels angry overall. There are those, like this married couple, who don't understand reason. Why people are so different compared to themselves. What's worse is even when a person does understand, they won't accept that reason. They become judgmental and ignorant, sticking to what they believe is right. They are the kind of people that Maple hated the most._

_She must've spoken her thoughts out loud, for the parents stopped their banter, and she may've said it with such a grim look, because they didn't retort back; they just stared at her in shock. Whoops. Well, there's always this saying: ever make a Jovian mad and you know you've done something wrong. And though Maple herself was surprised at this, she didn't regret it. Instead, she politely bowed, apologized once more about the loss of their 'precious pet', and bid them farewell. _

_She walked home with a quiet Stork in her arms, his face hidden in her shoulder. He said nothing throughout the journey, making her believe she's carrying a lifeless bloody doll. She really needs to get him washed up, and it's a good thing the routs she takes to get home are usually empty._

"_Maple?" she heard him say meekly._

"_Yes dear?"_

"_Are you going to take me to an asylum?"_

_She felt that burning flame start within her again. "No."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because there's no need."_

"_But I'm-"_

"_You are not a savage Stork."_

"_Then what am I?!" he shouted and cried onto her shoulder. Maple nuzzled his head with hers._

"_You are a good boy with a good heart," she said softly to his ear. "Nothing more, nothing less."_

_The boy whimpered, ears flattened, not wanting to hear it. _

"_I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he repeated._

"_I forgive you Stork. I always will, because none of this is your fault."_

XXX

Maple sighed. She crossed her arms and rests her head against her work desk, letting her memories take over her research. She yawned, suddenly realizing how tired she was. She gazed upon stacks among stack of papers, documents, and books that littered her desk, and they were only a small portion of what she has in her entire room.

"I should sleep…" she muttered to herself as she slowly stood up, shut off the lamp light, and walked to her small bed in the corner next to her desk. She knelt beside it and said a little prayer before sliding into the covers. Though she's exhausted, she's having a difficult time just closing her eyes and let sleep claim her. Too much was on her mind for her body to be at ease. She needs to get some few hours of rest, knowing she'll have to wake up early tomorrow for another busy day.

Maple smiled sadly, thinking of Stork in the treehouse and what he might be doing at this hour. She then thought of Piper and how she was determined to make Stork her friend. She closed her eyes and thought of all her children; Piper, Aerrow, Finn, and Stork, gathered around with her at the table eating dinner like a family before falling into a dreamless sleep.

X

XXX

X

"Come on Finn, hurry up!" Piper shouted as she led the boys to the treehouse close to the woods.

"Exactly why are we doing this again?" asked the blond, not liking being bossed around by Piper. "And didn't Miss Maple say we shouldn't be out here by ourselves?"

"And since when were you one to obey any rules given to us?" asked Aerrow, raising a brow.

"Never, but doesn't it surprise you that Piper's the one breaking the rules instead?"

"I'm right here you know," she turned back and glared, causing Finn to hide behind Aerrow. "And I already told you, where going to see Stork. Since we'll be living with him, it's only right we introduce ourselves."

"It's been three days Piper and since then, he's been in that treehouse. If he wanted to see us wouldn't you think he'd have done it already?"

"That's why we're going to see him."

The three made it to the treehouse and looked up. The wooden structure looked larger than they anticipated up close and was so high up they had to stretch their necks. It also looked like the place hadn't been used in years, the way the wood chunks seemed to be falling off and decaying. The lack of leaves on the tree gives the place a rather eerie atmosphere. Aerrow looked to the sky east of him to see dark clouds coming their way.

"Miss Maple says there'll be a huge storm. We better make this quick," he says and started to climb up the tree. Piper followed. Meanwhile, Finn stood rooted to the ground and watched.

"Um… can't we do this another time? You know, when the weather is all nice and pretty and… less creepy?"

"Finn, this is the only time we'll be able to do this without Miss Maple knowing. Come on!" urged Piper.

"Yeah, unless you're scared," Aerrow grinned.

"What? No way dude! I'm just… cautious."

"Whatever you say scaredy-cat."

The blonde boy frowned. Wanting to prove that he's not a scaredy-cat, he climbed with them. Since they met at the orphanage in Terra Nerva, Aerrow always knew how to push Finn's buttons. They continued to climb until they made it to the patio. They stood before the door where the mysterious Merb was inside. What caught their attention was what layed in front of the wooden door. Finn grinned, drooling.

"Sky muffins!" The boy reached to grab the basket containing the muffins, but Aerrow held him back.

"Wait Finn, those are probably for Stork. We shouldn't take them."

"That was this morning, and they're still here! Obviously he doesn't want them so…"

"Finn, **don't**!"

Finn grumbled at Piper's command and sulked back. "What a waste… Who turns down some perfectly good sky muffins?"

Piper ignored him and walked to the front door. She stared at the muffins before picking them up and knocked as hard as she could. Unbeknownst to any of them, the Merb inside was already aware of their presence.

"Um… hello? Stork, is it?" The girl shouted. Funny, all of a sudden she felt really nervous. "M-my name is Piper and I'm six years old, but I'm reeeaaaalllly smart! Aerrow and Finn are with me too, and we all came to say hello to you since we'll be living together so uh… may we come see you?"

…

"Oh! And Miss Maple left these for you! Her sky muffins are the best ever! Of course, you probably already knew that… They're still here if you want it."

…

"Yawn~"

"Shut up Finn!"

"No seriously, I think your intro speech put him to sleep. Step aside and let the master show you how it's done." Finn shoved Piper aside and knocked on the door. He cleared his throat. "Sup Stork my man! The name is Finn, and you are looking at the best guy you can hang with in all of Atmos! And since you're living with me, well that's even better! Consider yourself lucky. Not many people get a chance like this. So why don't you come outside and shake hands with the greatest sensation ever! I'll even give you an autograph~"

…

…

…

"You know, if I put him to sleep, you basically scared him away."

"Nu-uh! He's just taking his time getting here, that's all."

"Finn, even I wouldn't want to meet someone with an ego like that. This isn't about you!"

"You're one to talk! _Oooh look at me, I'm soooo smart! _You boast about your smartness to just about everyone we meet!"

"Do not! Miss Maple says that Stork is really smart too. I just want him to feel comfortable knowing we have something in common!"

"And how did that work for ya smarty pants?"

While Piper and Finn argued, and knowing there's no way in getting them to stop, Aerrow decided to have a look around the treehouse the Merb was so fond of staying in. Either Stork really is asleep and hasn't woken up yet or he really wants nothing to do with them like Finn said. He tried looking through the windows but the inside was so dark he could barely make out the silhouettes of furniture and other things he could not identify. After more searching, he came across a window that was slightly opened. He contemplated for a moment.

_Hmm… I was always taught to respect people's privacy, but something's telling me to go in there. Besides, this whole thing just doesn't seem right to me and I know there's something Miss Maple isn't telling us about Stork... but what?_

Determined to find the answers, Aerrow opened the gap enough to for him to fit and wriggled through. Immediately, he was hit with a smell at was both strong and unpleasant. It could be due to the decaying wood or it could mean that the place hadn't had a good cleaning after years of misuse. He couldn't see a thing either and tripped a few times over what he thought were books as he blindly walked through the room. The boy had no idea if anyone was even in here… but he had this inkling feeling he wasn't alone, that someone is near, watching his every move.

"Um… hello?" Aerrow called out, voice timid. He heard nothing but the faint shouts of Finn and Piper outside the treehouse, still arguing with one another. "S-Stork… you in here?"

A hand grabbed his shoulder. Instinctively, Aerrow screamed and quickly moved away, running into what felt like a tall stack of books that towered over him. What came next was the weight of numerous books piling on him and a several loud crashes followed by another scream, but it wasn't from him. Thankfully, the chaos stopped and all was quiet.

"Ooooowww…" Aerrow groaned underneath the books, a harsh glow blinding his vision. Closer inspection showed it was some type of glow crystal that must've activated during the ruckus. Its light brightened the room, casting away part of the darkness.

"Aerrow!"

"Hey, you okay dude? Don't worry, we're coming for ya!"

He heard the voices of his friends, and soon he felt the weight of the books being pushed aside, making it easier for him to breath.

"Are you okay Aerrow?" asked Piper, checking to see if he wasn't hurt badly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he assured her. "How'd you get in here?"

"Sam way you cam in probly, through da windo." Finn had his nose plugged while he was talking. "Les get oudda here man, dis place reeks! Not to mension dis loos like somethin oud of a horror movie…"

Aerrow looked around. With the help of the glow crystal, he could see endless shelves filled with not only books but various crystals and jars filled with preserved plants, animals, and bugs he's never seen before, all covered in layers of dust and cobwebs. On the walls were old maps charted to unknown locations with skulls and crossbones all over them. There were also diagrams of plants and animals, some similar to ones preserved in jars. And the floor was littered with so many books and loose papers Aerrow could barely see the floor.

Finn was right; this place did look like it came from a horror movie. Did Maple ever know of what was in here? All she ever said was that this treehouse was built long before she moved here from Terra Lenien and was told that it once belonged to an explorer. Could all this stuff be from him well?

The three kids tensed when they suddenly heard a pained moan. The sounds grew as a figure immerged from beneath the old books, and what they saw was a child like them but appeared older. They could tell he wasn't human by his ears and green skin, but his long hair covered almost his entire face. Though he looked warm in that thick dark sweater, he was shivering all over. It didn't help the fact that he was clutching his stomach with one hand and his mouth with the other.

"H-hey… you okay dude?" Finn spoke the question that was on their minds as they watched the kid struggle to stand on his feet. Instead of answering, he rushed to the nearest window, opened it harshly, and blew chunks of whatever was unsettling him outside. They winced as he continued to retch until he coughed and gasped for air. The green kid fell to his knees after he was done, still clutching his stomach and moaning in pain.

"Hey… are you sick? Do you need help?" Aerrow asked, stepping towards him. "You must be Stork right? We can help. Miss Maple can too." He reached a hand towards him. "Come on, let's get you outta here-"

"_HIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"_

Aerrow yelped and jumped back when the kid bared his teeth at him. Piper and Finn cowered behind him in fear, clutching both his arms. Stork crouched on all fours, hissing and glaring at the children menacingly through his black bangs as he crawled back, creating as much distance between them as possible and looked ready to swipe at them with his long sharp nails if they dare come too close. But it wasn't his demeanor that terrified them, not entirely. The substance that seeped through the corners of his mouth and dripping to the floor wasn't saliva or stomach acid like they were expecting to see.

It was blood.

The Merb slowly stood, never keeping his eyes off them, and reached a hand to a lever none of them had noticed was there. There were many in that section of the treehouse and the kids, scared as they were, wondered what he's planning to do with the one he's reaching for.

"Get…" His voice was horse, but it had enough bite to make it threatening.

"_OUT."_

He grabbed the lever and pulled it and for a moment, the kids felt weightless, not feeling the ground beneath their feet. They screamed as they fell down a wooden slide hidden inside the trunk of the tree and spiraled all the way down to the trunks base until they were catapulted out with a loud _thud._

They groaned, feeling sore all over from the impact against the dirt and grass.

"Well…" Aerrow started after a long string of silence. "That could've been worse."

"Yeah, he could've killed us!" said Finn, standing. "One wrong move and I bet'cha he could've ripped us to pieces! What was Miss Maple thinking raising someone like that?!"

"He may've acted like that because we broke into his treehouse and spooked him," Piper said matter-of-factly. "Plus, aren't you guys worried about his condition? We have to help him!"

"You seriously want us to go back in there? Are you crazy?"

"Are you saying we should let him suffer in there?"

"Why not? He made it perfectly clear that he didn't want us around anyway. Plus it's not like he's trapped in there. He can come out anytime he wants and ask for help himself! You go ahead and do what you want, but I'm not dealing with this. I'm going home." Finn marched off to return to the cottage, leaving the two behind. Piper shook her head and turned to Aerrow.

"You agree with me right Aerrow? I mean, he was puking **blood**. That's usually bad. For all we know, he could be dying!" she screeched, eyes welled with tears.

Aerrow patted her shoulder. "Don't worry Piper, it may've looked serious, but I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems. And you're right; we can't just leave him like this. We'll tell Miss Maple about it. She's a doctor; she'll know what to do."

Piper nodded, but still housed a worried expression as she gazed up at the treehouse. Aerrow grabbed her hand. "Come on, we've been here too long and Miss could be home any minute. Plus, I think the storm's about to start."

Right as he said that, raindrops began to fall, signaling the start of a treacherous storm. Piper was led away by her redheaded friend/brother back the comforts of their new home. But she didn't want to leave. She felt useless just waiting and relying on Maple to handle it. Also, that treehouse doesn't look like it'll outlast against this storm or at least keep Stork warm from the biting cold. She felt a chill creep up her spine, thinking that by the time Maple arrives they'd be too late to save him.

All of them made it to the cottage safely before the rain picked up and the sounds of thunder rolled in. Piper excused herself to her room, wanting to be alone. This confused Finn and turned to Aerrow for an explanation.

"She's just worried about Stork," he said as he sat in front of the window and watched the rain outside.

Finn scoffed and sat next to him. "Why should she? She barely knows him and yet she acts like he's part of the family."

"Well, that's because he is," Aerrow smiled. "Miss Maple adopted him first so it's only logical. You know, I always wondered why he's been in that treehouse, and now I have a feeling that he may be going through some problems. Whatever it is, as a family we should do whatever we can to support him; like Miss Maple has been doing, delivering food to him every day and asking him to come home. Don't you think so Finn?"

Finn stared at the redhead before huffing and glaring half-heartedly out the window. "Have I ever told you that I hate it when you talk like some wise guy who's always knows what to say and is always right?"

Aerrow laughed. "I wouldn't go that far. I'm just speaking my mind."

"Still, you and Piper are both too nice for your own good. You can't see the good in everyone you know. There are those who are born bastards and will always be bastards."

Aerrow's heard him swear before. It's nothing new given how he'd been raised before being brought to the orphanage when he was three. Long story short, his mother abandoned him while his father relied on crime and booze to keep him stable, all the while believing he never had a son; just useless baggage. The streets he lived in weren't the best either so you can pick up a lot of bad stuff as a kid. When Finn first arrived at the orphanage, all he ever said was curse words until the nannies had to literally whip him to proper shape. He still does it, but not when Maple's around and its funny when he gets scolded for it from Piper.

Aerrow remembered when they first met. Finn wouldn't stop picking on Piper and eventually made her cry, and Aerrow, known to all as the golden boy, stepped in to stop him. What came next was a violent wrestling match between them until they were separated and brought to the head foster for punishment. He can't remember how it happened, but they became close friends after that, including Piper whom he never knew until that moment he saw her being bullied. The three were inseparable and swore to stay together when the horrible outbreak came years later. He shook his head to block the memory.

"True. But if that were the case, why do you think Maple adopted him? She seems to really care for him a lot."

"She's a Jovian remember?"

"Yes, but they had a history together didn't they? I doubt any of it was him being a bastard to her."

Finn snapped his neck at Aerrow, mouth agape. "Dude you just swore."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "I'm just going by what you said."

Finn laughed sheepishly. "Still its weird hearing you say it."

"Consider it your fault then. You are a bad influence."

"Hey, don't pin this on me!" Finn said as he playfully wrapped and arm around the boy's neck. Aerrow countered with an elbow jab to the rib.

"Too late, now take responsibility!"

"Never!"

And a wrestling match between the boys ensued on the floor. The two were so wrapped into their little game, they didn't notice the front door open or the sound of wet hooves coming towards them.

"Having fun you two?"

The boys stopped and glanced up at the sight of Maple, coat slightly drenched with bags of groceries in each hand.

"Miss Maple, you're back!"

"Yeah, welcome home!"

She smiled. "Thanks. I had to take a taxi cab here so the food won't get wet. Its days like this I have to decide to either get my old car fixed or buy a new one, but both seem like a hassle." She looked around. "Where's Piper? It's her turn to decide on what to eat for dinner."

"She's in her room. I'll get her!" Finn volunteered and dashed upstairs. Meanwhile, Aerrow offered to help Maple with the groceries, taking some off her hands and following her to the kitchen. He also found this the perfect opportunity to tell her what happened while she was away.

"Hey, Miss Maple?"

"Hm?"

"Um… you know Stork right?"

She chuckles. "Yes I believe I do."

"Well, uh… I know you told us not to but we went to see him today."

"What?" Maple almost dropped the jar of honey she was about to place in the cabinet. She turned to face him, not angry but her face expressed disappointment.

"Please hear me out. We just went there to introduce ourselves and show him we mean no harm. We heard nothing from him and I kinda found an open window and went in, and it turns out he's really sick."

That got her attention and immediately she expressed worry. "How sick is he? What's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't know. He was throwing up when we found him… throwing up blood."

The Jovian gasped in shock; her hands flew to her mouth. "Are you sure Aerrow?" she quickly asked.

Seeing the boy nod, she was about to leave the kitchen to grab her coat when Finn came running back, panting.

"I… I can't find Piper!"

**AN: Yup. Shit got real. **

**I wanted to continue, but the chapter will end up being too long so I ended it off with a cliffhanger. Where oh **_**where**_** has Piper gone… Stay tuned!**

**Also a sidenote; I call my oc Maple, because that's the name you give someone with a sweet personality. Her race, Jovians, comes from the word Jovial, meaning anything positive like cherry, good natured, etc. And lastly the name of her terra, Lenien, comes from lenient, meaning compassionate, merciful, kind, you get the idea.**

**That is all. Please R&amp;R.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: And guess who's back from the dead!? (Not that anyone should care) This chapter was suffering from writer's block by none other than your's truly. Still not sure where to go from here. I have ideas, but I just don't know how to put them in order by chapter. So until I figure that out, please enjoy part two of this chapter!~~~**

Chapter 4: The Very Start of a Perfect Family (Part 2)

Piper dragged her boots against the muddy surface, battling the strong winds pushing her back with tremendous force. Because of this, she lost her umbrella. The winds snatched it from her tiny grip and stole it away into the blackened skies, not planning to give it back anytime soon. Though it was upsetting, the little girl didn't go after it. She moved forward. That umbrella didn't do much to protect her from the rain anyway. Still, she'll have to burden Miss Maple into getting her a new one.

It was hard to see with all the wind and rain flying in her face, but she felt she was heading the right direction. Her hair was also becoming troublesome, being soaked and having to occasionally move it to the side so she could see better. A sudden strike of lightning tore through the clouds with a loud _BOOM_, causing Piper to scream and duck, her hands covering her head and face buried in her knees. She sat frightened at how loud the sound was and hoped the lightning bolt missed her. She stayed there, not wanting to move as thoughts began screaming in her head.

What was she thinking?

Did she really believe she could do this by herself?

Now she's cold, wet, scared, and alone. How can anyone live like this?

How can Stork live like this?!

Well no more.

She promised Maple she'll be friends with that stubborn Merb, and that's just what she's gonna do; even if it means tackling her way through this terrifying storm. Because when it comes down to it, she's very stubborn as well. With newfound courage, Piper picked herself up and continued on her way towards the treehouse, hopefully wishing she's not too late.

XXXXX

Stork felt another drop of water hit his head. He cursed silently and went to grab another bowl from a cabinet and placed it at that spot. It's his last one apparently… He then had to place the books he neatly restacked farther away from that wet spot and covered them with a sheet for good measure. There were just so many books in this place there was no room for all of them to fit in the shelves. So Stork stacked them in places where they're least likely to get wet and covered them with blankets, sheets, anything durable enough to protect them.

After he sent those kids away with one of the traps he discovered (he liked to call it the _Doom Tunnel_), the pain in his stomach subsided, but no doubt it'll come back soon. Stork's been experiencing this for the past three days. He's been developing nausea now and then to a point where the mere sight of food made him sick. Needless to say, he hasn't eaten anything since it started and he didn't know if he's made his condition better or much worse.

Probably worse considering the fact that this time he puked blood. He may have scared those kids when they saw that. Heck he was slightly worried himself. Should he get help at this point? Is this some type of disease that would eventually kill him if ignored long enough? A better question would be, why should it matter? Should his time come, then let it.

Then… why does the thought of dying scare him so? He's been through many near death experiences and each time he's welcomed death with open arms, hoping to be put out of his misery. Why now all of a sudden does he… not want to die? This world has made him suffer long enough so what could be so important that it's worth to continue living?

"_HEEEEEEEEEEYYYY!"_

Stork made an audible squeak at the audible yell. It was coming from outside. But who could be out in such weather like this?

"_STOOOOORRRK! CAN YOU HEEAAAAR MEEEEEEE?!"_

Wait. That voice sounds familiar. A sense of dread filled his being. No. No it couldn't be one of those kids. However, without realizing what he's doing, he barged out the door for the first time in weeks, ignoring the wind, rain, and cold biting his skin as he tried to pinpoint the location of child's voice. He sensitive ears picked up a small yelp and a sense of struggling. He raced across the patio and peered down, gripping the wood so the harsh wind wouldn't sneakily push him off the edge.

There he saw her, hanging onto to the ladder for dear life as the storm picked up mercilessly. Stork was surprised the little girl was able to climb this high up, fighting the forces of nature, but he could tell whatever strength she had wouldn't last long. Also there's no doubt the wood in her tiny grasp was damp and slippery. One wrong move and she'll be doomed to fall. For some reason, that didn't settle well with him.

"HEY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

Piper perked her head up at his voice. One she spotted him he could've sworn her eyes started shining brightly.

"STORK! YOU'RE OKAY!" she shouted happily as if she wasn't currently playing a dangerous game of life and death. Stork didn't get it. Didn't she know she's putting herself in danger?

"OF COURSE I AM!" he shouted back. "NOW GO HOME. YOU'RE GOING TO GET YOURSELF HURT OR WORSE!"

"BUT WHAT ABOUT YOU? YOU'RE SICK! YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE EITHER!"

"I'M FINE! JUST GO HOME!"

"NO! NOT WITHOUT YOU!"

Stork squashed down the warm feeling in his chest when hearing her say that. No. He was up here for a reason and he was going to stay here no matter what. He'll only be a burden to the world and everyone in it.

"You're wasting your time…" he muttered, limbs shaking out of pain, sadness, anger, and envy. Stork envy's this girl, as well as those other two kids. No doubt they'll lead happy lives and Maple will be happy with them, happier than she's ever been with him. They won't be judged, they won't have to clean up the mistakes he's made, they won't endure his messed up life. He'd be out of the picture. As much as it hurts, as much as he wants to curse to the heavens about the unfairness of it all, it's for the best.

"Just go home…"

"PLEASE STORK! LET US HELP YOU!"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!"

He saw the look of shock and hurt on the little girl's face but he didn't relent. He didn't even if he wanted to deep down. She doesn't deserve to be yelled at, but the pent up anger and frustration he kept locked inside began tearing its way down until he could no longer fight it. So he let it all out.

"STOP ACTING LIKE YOU CARE! I DON'T NEED IT! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO COME HERE! I NEVER ASKED YOU TO HELP ME! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID LITTLE KID WHO DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING! IF YOU DID, YOU'D BE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE AND STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! **JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND LET ME DIE!**"

Stork didn't notice the blurriness in his vision nor did he feel water droplets fall from his eyes. All over he just felt numb. He felt nothing. Just that hollow familiar emptiness he's come to know whenever he's given up on everything; to let the world do with him as they will. The last time he recalled feeling this way was when he was with his parents…

"Stork."

He jumped, not because of the call of his name, but because of how close it sounded. Too close that by instinct, he'd jump three feet backwards just to get away.

He couldn't however, not when he was held in place by two tiny arms circling around his midsection. Stork sat frozen, eyes wide, and thought his heart may have stopped completely.

How… how did she get here so fast? And why is she hugging him? No one other than Maple has made such contact with him before. Though the action was harmless, to say he was frightened would be an understatement.

"Stork…" He could not see the girl's expression, her face buried in the fabric of his sweater, but he felt her form shaking as she clung to him tighter. "No matter what… not matter what you do or say, I'm not leaving without you. If you're gonna continue staying here, then Imma stay too."

Stork, for the life of him, couldn't find the words to say to that. He just couldn't process the logic of what this little girl was trying to do. He just sat there and allowed her to continue embracing him in a way that felt surprisingly warm and safe, the heavy storm roaring above long forgotten.

"Why?" was all he could allow himself to say, thinking back to when Maple first brought him to her cottage, where she announced that she's going to adopt him. Back then, he was confused of her wanting to do such a thing and was still confused to this day. Now this child is willing to go as far as wanting to stay with him, a person she barely knew, because he refused to go back? He couldn't understand any of this.

"Miss Maple told me that loneliness is your only friend," he heard her say suddenly. "But… loneliness is bad you know. Loneliness won't talk to you, or play with you, or take care of you when you're sick." She shook her head. "No, loneliness is a bad friend. That's why I'm here. I was hoping that maybe we could be friends. So-"

Lightning cracked. Stork never got to hear Piper finish her thoughts.

He couldn't really recall much that happened after the next few moments. All he could feel was the ground shift beneath him and the world tipping sideways dangerously. Then, the sound of someone screaming.

Everything went black after that. The only thing he could remember was hearing the small child he was with scream, clutching onto him for dear life as they plummeted. It caused a new feeling to stir within him. Something he never felt. Something he never thought he'd be capable of feeling.

The urge to protect.

XXXXX

"I… I can't find Piper!" shouted Finn.

"What? You mean she's not in her room?" asked Aerrow.

The blonde shook his head. "Her window was open when I went in. Y-You don't think she-"

Harsh thunder and lightning sounded outside, followed by a distant boom. The sound made Maple feel chills, a dark warning creeping up on her. She acted fast.

"Boys, I want you two to stay here. Do **not** step foot outside while I'm out." Her tone left no room for argument, a rare occasion Aerrow and Finn have come to witness. They watch her hastily put on her coat and made for the door. "While I'm gone, get out my emergency supplies and fill the bath with hot water. Is that understood?"

Seeing the boys nod, she unlocked the door and stepped outside, immediately met with winds and rainfall more violent than when she went out for groceries. It only caused her fear to build.

_Please be okay._

_Please, please be okay._

Maple inwardly pleaded over and over again for the safety of her two children as she dashed to the treehouse, trying her best to fight through the storm. Traveling further, she noticed something odd.

The old treehouse, not to mention the tree itself, could no longer be seen in the distance. All she could see was smoke. Her eyes widened.

_No…_

Stork was in there. And if Piper snuck out to see him, then there's no doubt she'd be…

She clenched her teeth as her hooves picked up speed, more desperate than ever to get there as quickly as possible.

She can't lose them.

She can't lose them both. Not like this.

Little Piper was just starting anew here after going through so much during the outbreak.

And Stork… Stork just didn't deserve this. Maple wished the world would just give the poor boy a break for once.

Maple held back the burn behind her eyes. She didn't want to believe the sight she's seeing before her, the wreckage that was once a treehouse slowly being visible. The base of the tree had been struck by lightning, causing the old wood to tip and hit the surface. The way it looks now, there's no way anyone, not even two small children, could survive that. The Jovian refuses to accept that though. Despite how drastically painful it will be, she won't accept it until she's there; until she can inspect the damage closely herself.

Her magenta eyes suddenly caught sight of a figure up ahead, coming along the path towards her. She slows to a stop, trying to analyze just who it might be, and out in a storm like this no less.

She gasped and felt her tears fall, the droplets washed away with the rain.

"Stork!" she called, running to the Merb child, a wave of relief washing over her seeing him alive.

Stork had been walking in slow shaky steps, Piper's unconscious form draped over his shoulders. Both of them supported heavy cuts and bruises. Maple could tell the boy was using the little strength he had left just to get this far. However, after three more steps, his knees caved and he collapsed onto the wet dirt. Maple wasted no time meeting him the rest of the way and having the two children safe and secured in her arms, unconscious but alive and breathing and all she could do was pray her thanks to the gods above for making this possible.

XXXXX

Aerrow and Finn had long since carried out their duties given to them and both stood anxiously at the front door, awaiting their foster mom's return. Thankfully, they didn't have to wait long, however, the moment they saw Piper's bruised motionless body in one of her arms, they feared the worst and instantly crowded Maple, asking questions left and right.

"She's just unconscious," the Jovian stated calmly. "However, the two will suffer from hypothermia if I don't treat them quickly. Wait downstairs and I'll fill you in on the details when I'm done."

"A-Are you sure you don't need our help?" Aerrow asked. The boy really didn't like being left out to do nothing while his friend/sister is clearly injured, and he knew Finn felt the same way. Maple smiled at both of them as she trotted up the steps.

"I'll call you if I need anything."

Minutes passed and more after that, not that they were keeping track anyway. They knew at least that supper has long since passed, but neither Aerrow nor Finn felt hungry at the moment. They were both too worried about Piper.

"What do you think could've happened?" Aerrow decided to break the silence.

"No idea man," said Finn, arms folded. The two sat cross legged across from each other at the bottom of the stairs. They've sat there ever since Maple left. "What I don't get is what made Piper want to sneak out in the first place? I mean, even I'm not stupid enough to walk out into the storm!"

"I guess she was more worried about Stork than I thought," Aerrow muttered.

The blond's brows furrowed at the Merb's name. "But he's been in that treehouse. Why did she need to worry about him?"

"You saw how badly injured he looked too didn't you?"

"…"

"Not to mention, that sudden boom we heard earlier."

"S-So? What's your point?"

Aerrow rubbed his neck. "I'm… not sure. All I'm saying is something must've happened. Maybe Miss Maple will tell us later."

The two remained silent once again. Neither attempted to pick up conversing again and just waited. After about a half hour, the see Maple walking down the steps, looking tired. The two stood up.

"I'm not done treating Stork, but Piper should be fine now. You can go see her, but don't disturb her, she's asleep. Let her wake up on her own."

The boys nodded and as Finn was about to go ahead up the steps, Aerrow stopped to ask, "Miss Maple, what happened out there?"

Maple stood silent, eying the children in contemplation. Eventually, she answered.

"The treehouse was struck by lightning, causing it to crash to the ground. That was the sound we heard not too long ago."

The boys tensed and Maple continued.

"I don't know how they managed to make it out alive. I was only halfway there until I saw Stork walking away from the debris carrying Piper on his back. Thinking back it's even more surprising, since he's suffered more injuries than her. And then there's the apparent stomach virus, the sickness you told me about." She sighed. A sad smile graced her lips.

"I guess… he was trying his best to protect her, to avoid her from harm."

XXXXX

Aerrow and Finn sat silently at Piper's bedside. Just as Maple said, the girl laid under the covers, asleep. If it weren't for her relaxed peaceful expression as she slept while covered in bandages and ointments, they would've been worried. Instead, the two just sat and watched her sleep.

Though in their minds, both were playing back the words Maple spoke to them.

Stork saved her.

He went out of his way to protect her despite being sick.

Why? Neither of them knew. He didn't seem to like any of them when they went to greet him, not even Piper. So what changed?

While they were pondering, the door opened and Maple appeared, carrying trays of sandwiches and milk.

"I figured you two should be hungry by now." She handed each of them a tray. The two thanked her and slowly began eating. The first few bites made their stomachs growl for more, making them realize just how hungry they really were. It didn't take long for the plates to soon be clear. Maple asked if they wanted seconds and the boys nodded. Smiling, she gathered the trays and headed out.

"Um… Miss Maple?" The Jovian stopped to gaze at Finn.

"Yes dear?"

The blond boy fidgeted in his seat, not looking at her directly. The action made her tilt her head curiously.

"Is Stork gonna be okay?"

Her brows shot up, not expecting the question. Aerrow's face expressed that he didn't expect it either. She smiled.

"His injuries are nothing serious, thankfully. However, there's no telling about the condition of his stomach virus. There are obvious signs of lack of nutrition, but I can't feed him until he wakes up."

Seeing the worried expressions, she quickly added, "But despite that I gave him medicine to fight off whatever type of virus he has. It'll take a while, but he should wake up soon. And once he gets enough food and rest, he'll be alright. Okay?"

And since Maple is a doctor, that's also more than enough assurance that Stork is in the right hands and will get better under her care. They watched her leave, knowing she'll return later with more sandwiches. Once she's out of sight, Aerrow looked at Finn inquisitively.

The blonde glared. "What?"

Aerrow shook his head. A smile broke through despite himself.

"It's nothing Finn."

After another round of sandwiches, Piper finally woke. Aerrow was the first to notice since some time ago, Finn was snoring in his seat.

"Piper?" he called softly.

"Aerrow?... Is… that you?" She yawned and attempted to sit up. She winced.

"You're still hurt so don't move," he said as he eased her back into the mattress. "Are you okay? Do you need anything? Are you hungry? Miss Maple saved some sandwiches for you and Stork so-"

"Stork… where is he…."

"He's in his room. Maple's looking after him."

She gave a tiny nod and remained silent for a bit.

"He said he wanted to die," she said suddenly. Aerrow didn't need to ask who she was referring to, but the words left him speechless.

"Why would he say that?"

"I don't know."

Silence filled the room again and Aerrow stared down at the carpet beneath his feet, lost in thought. Maple never gave them exact details on Stork's background, only that he went through hard times at his home terra and is having difficulties adjusting to life here because of it. How bad were they?

"Aerrow…"

The little redhead snapped his head back to Piper. "What is it?"

The girl gazed tiredly at the ceiling, but there was something in her eyes that he couldn't place right off the bat.

"I had a feeling something bad would happen if I didn't go. If I hadn't gone to see him… then Stork would've gotten his wish."

That got Aerrow to think even deeper about the subject. Despite only being six year olds, the three have come to know a lot and understand the world around them more. The Black Plague had forced their eyes open to many things, things that they cannot take back even if they wanted to.

The biggest lesson they've learned on Terra Nerva was how valuable life is, and how easy it can be taken away.

Had Piper not relied on her instincts, then Stork really would've died in that storm. So in a way, Piper saved Stork's life by risking hers. In return, Stork continued to live for the sake of Piper's safety. All that was thought up in Aerrow's head.

The boy reached out and took Piper's hand in his. The girl broke her gaze from the ceiling to look at him. Aerrow smiled.

"You did good Piper. Everything's okay now."

She nodded, but her eyes still expressed uncertainty. He asked her what was wrong.

"It's just…" She paused. "What he said scared me, about him wanting to die. That could only mean he's not happy, right? That living only makes him miserable."

"Then we'll just have to make him happy."

To their surprise, it wasn't Aerrow who said that.

Finn cracked an eye open. "I mean it's like you said before, we're a family now, right?"

"I did say that," Aerrow chuckled.

"You really mean that Finn?" Piper asked, eyes shining for the first time since she woke. It made Finn blush and turn away, arms crossed.

"O-Of course I do! I mean, it turns out he's not such a bad guy after all. So… yeah."

Aerrow grinned. So it's settled then. All this time it was only Maple trying help Stork break down his isolated barrier. It's only right they do the same, because they're family.

XXXXX

"_It's my fault… isn't it?"_

…

"_It's my fault you're like this."_

…

"_It's my fault you were forced to hide away again. My mistakes cost you this tragedy."_

…

"_You have every right to hate me. You don't even have to forgive me. Just… please…"_

…

"_Please… wake up…"_

…

…

…

Stork groaned in the darkness of his vision. He realized his eyes were closed. He tries to open them, but even the soft dim lighting was enough to burn him, so he immediately closes them. Instead, he decides to take in his surroundings by touch.

He feels softness underneath him and warmth envelope him from above. He's in a bed, he concludes, wrapped in blankets. This can only mean he's no longer outside, but inside.

Inside Maple's cottage.

He feels the familiar tight wrappings around various parts of his body. Bandages. He also feels a dull ach in his stomach and all his muscles felt too sore to move. The Merb child sighed. He's not going anywhere anytime soon. Just great.

Soon his eyes were able to adjust. He glanced around, his sight guided by the light peeking out of the closed curtains. He's in his room. Everything was just as he left it. Untouched. Unbothered. Nothing was out of place. Nothing was thrown out. He tries to not think about it too much. Instead, he sums up that since he's here, then that means the little girl is here too. Hopefully okay, even though he shouldn't really care. The point is his job is done.

And since his job is done, there's no reason for him to be here.

Moving has proven to be very difficult. He's only managed to sit up and already more than half of his strength was lost. Figures. He really can't go anywhere like this, but he really doesn't want to stay here. With that in mind, he tasked himself by slowly moving one foot off the bed followed by the other, ignoring the sore aches and pains. His feet touched the ground and after a bit of exertion, he was able to stand.

"So far so good," Stork muttered quietly. He briefly took note of the fact that he's in different clothing. Clean and fresh. His hair was cut too, back to its normal length and style. This discovery only made Stork upset. More upset actually, what with his room still here and his injuries well cared for.

He has to leave. Now.

He reached for the door, hand on the doorknob.

He opened it.

He stood stiff.

In front of him was the little blond boy who was about to reach doorknob as well, looking just as surprised. He was silent for only about two seconds until he opened his mouth.

"Hey your awa-_mmmph!"_

Stork clamped his mouth shut with one hand and pulled him inside and quickly shutting the door.

Nononononono this cannot be happening!

"Hey! What's the big id-"

"_SHHHHHHHH!"_

The boy glared, but continued in a softer tone.

"What the hell man?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Hey! I asked you first!"

Stork groaned, rubbing his face. It just had to be this kid.

"Anyway, how long were you up?"

"…Just now."

The boy nodded. "Well, it's a relief you're up at all. Any longer and Piper would've freaked out and think you're dead."

Stork stared at him, eyes wide.

"How long… was I out?"

"About two days dude. Miss Maple said it's due to lack of sleep and, uh… fatigue was it? She said that lack of food was also a problem. Yeah. You had us all worried."

"I don't need anyone to worry about me."

The blonde stared, stumped. "What?"

"I only came here to bring that girl… Piper, back. So I'll be leaving now."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on!"

The boy grabbed Stork's arm.

"You think I'm just gonna let you leave? No way! Not happenin'!"

"Let go."

"Did you hear me? I said no! And besides, you're still hurt and even if you can move, your treehouse is trashed, remember? So where are you gonna go now, huh?"

"Anywhere but here."

"A load of bull. Are you even hearing yourself right now?"

"What the hell do you know?!" Stork yanked his arm away and glared at the child heatedly.

And to his frustration, the child glared right back. "You wanna know what I know? That you're stupid that's what! Do you have any idea what's going on here? How stressed everyone is? Even Miss Maple! She hasn't left your bedside for the past two nights and has done nothing but take care of you! And yet you still want to leave?! Do you really hate this place that much?!"

"Of course not!"

"Then what the hell is wrong with you?"

"EVERYTHING!"

The boy paused and stared at Stork, not anticipating those words at all, and not knowing how to respond. Meanwhile, the Merb fell to his knees. Just keeping himself upright while talking at the same time has drained his strength. Exhaustion wasn't the only thing he felt. He felt many emotions clashing together so chaotically that he couldn't stop his body from shaking. He hugged himself. It didn't nothing but make him feel trapped and cornered once again.

"Everything… is wrong with me."

"H-Hey… Hey come on…" Stork refused to look at him, keeping his head downward. The child continued. "What do you mean by that?"

"Ha… hahaha…" Stork laughed. It was low, hoarse, and sardonic. "You wouldn't understand. I've… done things, terrible things, long before I came here. My actions continue to haunt me to this day to a point where I'll snap. It already happened once, and Maple had to take responsibility for it. And yet… she's still… Don't you get it? I cause nothing but trouble for everyone. I can hurt someone. And the last thing I want…" He sniffed.

"Is to hurt anyone I care about…"

XXXXX

Finn stared, long and hard, at the Merb's crumbling form. He didn't anticipate this scenario at all.

Since it's his turn to watch Stork while the others were busy cooking downstairs, he thought it'd be a no brainer. Just watch him and call if he sees any signs of the Merb waking up. That's all right? Nope. He should've known that someone like him can be very unpredictable. And now, well, Finn just didn't know what to do. This was way out of his field of expertise. Maple would know how to take care of this. Heck, even Piper and Aerrow are better at comforting people and knowing what to say to lift a person's spirits. But if he leaves to get them now, that would give Stork the opportunity to escape, which is bad.

It just had to be his turn.

At the same time, Fin was surprised. He had no idea the Merb felt that way. Ever since listening to Piper and Aerrow while he pretended to sleep, when Piper mentioned that Stork wanted to die, he couldn't help but feel upset. Why would anyone want to waste their lives away like that? Stork had it good here and he's lucky to have such a kind person like Maple to foster him. Even he can tell how much love she has for him and Finn believed Stork couldn't see it.

It turns out Stork did, very well. He just couldn't accept it.

Because he believes he doesn't deserve it. Because he believes he'll end up hurting her.

But…

"Why would you hurt Miss Maple?" he found himself asking.

Stork glanced up at him, eyebrows raised. He looked confused, as if he'd been expecting Finn to know the answer to that already. Instead of answering for him, Stork chose to keep quiet. The silence only confused the blond further.

"I don't understand what you mean by that," Finn continued. "But if you think about it… don't you think you're already hurting her?"

That got a reaction. A big one. The Merb child shook like a leaf, like he just witnessed the biggest of horrors imaginable.

"W-What?" He panicked, pulling at his hair. "I-I-Is she alright? What did I do? Did I hit her while I was unconscious? Scratch her? Bite her? D-Did I-"

"Dude, _dude! _You got it all wrong!" Finn shot tersely, wanting Stork to stop before he hurts himself. To his relief he did, but was still madly shaking and his eye began twitching. The boy sighed.

"That's not what I meant," he began slowly, trying to figure out the best way to word it. "I mean, yes you are hurting her, but not in punches or bites or scratches. I mean you're hurting her feelings."

Storked blinked. "H-Her feelings?"

Finn nodded, blue eyes fixated on the ground.

"I… caught her crying last night." The boy continued to look at the ground as he spoke, feeling it a bad idea to look directly at Stork while saying this. "She was in your room, mumbling stuff to you while you slept. And then she just… broke down. It was kinda scary to be honest, because I never saw her as the type who'd cry. She always seemed so strong despite being so nice all the time. I didn't know what to make of it, so I continued to watch her all day today and saw that she's just good at hiding her feelings. Still, she hasn't been acting like herself lately…"

No she hasn't. Even before discovering that, despite trying her best not to, Finn could see Maple slowly loose the glow she had that made her so bright and charming and full of life. If he could see that, then there's no doubt that Aerrow and Piper saw the change too. Neither of them voiced it though. Even if they did, they couldn't do anything about it. Neither can Finn.

Only one person can.

The person now sat motionless, back hunched over, his hair hiding his face. Stork was no longer shaking. Finn couldn't even hear him breathe. He just sat there like a lifeless vessel. The younger boy slowly sat down in front of the Merb. Even then, he couldn't see his face.

"Stork, you know Miss Maple wouldn't be doing all this for you if she knew you were a bad person."

"She's a Jovian. She'd do it anyway." Even his voice sounded lifeless.

"Okay that may be true but you're special to her. I'll be honest, I didn't know why she was always so determined to bring you back since we came here. When we visited you days ago, you seemed to hate us a lot and looked like you'd rather be anywhere else in the world then be with us and Miss Maple. I instantly thought you were a bad guy. Now that's not the case anymore. You're weird, but at the same time you're pretty cool."

The Merb growled and Finn yelped, jumping back a bit. In response, Stork leaned forward, yellow eyes hidden behind black locks glowered menacingly.

"How can you say that? You don't know me. You don't know what I've done; what brought me here, far away from my real home in the first place. So tell me, what could possibly lead you to believe that I'm a _good_ person?"

"Because you saved Piper. Unless you have a reason behind that, that's more than enough reason for me to trust you."

The little boy said those words with so much confidence and certainty, that it was Stork's turn to reel backwards in shock.

"T-That…I was… I-I was only…" That was all he was able to get out. In truth, he didn't have a reason behind that. Stork shook uncontrollably. Finn grinned.

He had won.

"Haha, it's funny," Finn chucked. "I usually don't know how to talk to people like this. It's mostly Aerrow and Piper who do the whole cheering up stuff. You know, before I met them, I had trouble getting along with other people. It always ends up causing fights and me getting into loads of trouble. I wasn't the best kid the nannies ever had, but if I hadn't stayed with them, I'd have probably ended up like my dad, or someone ten times worse."

He doesn't know why he feels the need to tell Stork about his personal life. Probably to gain some even ground, he thinks. Either way, Stork's listening, as if also wanting to know where this is going.

"I guess what I'm saying is, I know how you feel. I don't consider myself a good person either. I picked up a lot of bad things while living with my dad. I never got to know my mom. I thought there'd be nothing left for me out there. I still felt that way while living at the orphanage. Though once I met Piper and Aerrow, it felt like I had an actual family for the first time. They loved me for me despite my flaws, the same way Miss Maple loves you despite yours. And best of all, it's not just Miss Maple anymore. You have all three of us now too! Good luck trying to get rid of us though. Piper's already attached to you, Aerrow likes everyone, and you can't push me away no matter how hard you try! Like it or not, you have to deal with us!"

Stork laughed, and to Finn's astonishment, it was genuine even if it sounded small and weak.

"I guess I'm doomed then," he said with a slight smile, like a shattered glass slowly piecing itself back together one by one.

Finn had won again.

XXXXX

"Are you sure you wanna do this?"

"Yes… am I too heavy?"

"No. You're too _light_. That's not my point. You should really be in bed."

"I'll be fine. It's just… I just have to do this. Please understand."

"Yeah yeah I get'cha."

Finn had supported Stork out his room and the two steadily made their way downstairs. They neared the kitchen, the smell of food eminent in the air. Maple's back could be seen, working on the stove. Meanwhile, Piper and Aerrow were busy setting the table. Eventually it was the two who noticed their presence. Piper nearly broke the plates as she ran to give Stork a hug. The Merb did his best not to wince at the applied pressure to his wounds. He's usually wary when it comes to physical contact with people, especially when it deals with simple gestures like this, but he allows the girl to hug him. He even pats her back for good measure.

"I'm so glad you're okay," she spoke through his shirt.

"You're okay too. That's good," he spoke back. He didn't know what else to add.

"You really had us worried you know," Aerrow spoke next. "We would've had to take you to the hospital for emergency care."

Stork made a face at that. He hated hospitals. After staying there for five months, he vowed to never return. The face made Aerrow laugh.

"Luckily though, it appears we won't have to."

"Good." Stork sighed, relieved. Without really thinking, he patted Piper's head as she still held onto him. He guesses it's to make sure that she's not dreaming; that he is indeed real and not an illusion. He gently pulls her off him and focuses his attention on the person standing quietly across from him. It's the first time he's seen her face for over three weeks.

And Finn was right, Maple didn't look like herself. There weren't any major changes to her appearance. She looks the same as always, but for some reason, she came off looking older than she's supposed to. And yet, despite how tired and worn out she looked, she's still up and about working, wanting to care for everyone.

Stork trembled, feeling nothing but guilt, knowing fully that he's the one who has stressed her out like this.

Despite feeling weaker by the second, Stork stepped towards her. Or at least tried to. His legs gave out too soon and his face was seconds away to meeting the polished white kitchen floor. His mind was too woozy to figure out what happened next, but once it cleared, he found himself met with familiar warmth he never thought he'd ever feel again, along with the smell of honey and lavender. He hears Maple calling him.

"Stork? Are you okay dear? You shouldn't be out of bed while still recovering."

Ah, her voice. He didn't realize how much he misses her voice. He misses everything about her actually. Stork will never know why she's come to love an abomination that is himself, but there's no denying that he feels the same way for her. He hugs her back, the best way he could under his tired state.

"It's not your fault," he says into her sweet-smelling shirt. He feels her tense, but he continues. "It was never your fault, so please don't blame yourself."

Stork was held tighter in her arms and he could feel tiny droplets on his head. He glanced up. Magenta eyes glistened with tears, but a genuine smile stretched across her face. She ruffled his hair gently.

"Alright dear. I won't."

The Merb child nodded. He yawned.

"Good," he said drowsily. Sleep was slowly taking over. He didn't mind. He had said what needed to be said.

XXXXX

Stork was given some rice and applesauce, foods that were easy to digest while under the stomach flu. Aerrow, Piper, and Finn watched him complain about wanting to sleep first before sluggishly taking bite after bite of the food offered to him. Once finished, Maple carried the sleeping Merb upstairs back to his room.

"What did you do?" Aerrow asked Finn the moment the two were out of sight. Finn shrugged.

"I may have said a few things."

"Wait a minute. You mean you actually _talked_ to Stork?" Piper asked, astonished.

Finn pouted. "I can if want to." He wasn't going to admit that it wasn't easy for him though.

"How did you do it? What did you two discuss?"

The blond grinned. "Nooot tellin'."

This only lead to another argument between Piper and Finn, Finn pointedly keeping his mouth shut about the whole conversation he had with Stork. While it made Piper upset, Aerrow just idly sat by and watched the two bicker, smiling the whole time. While he thinks they might not be the best family to ever exist on Atmos, they're still a family nonetheless, and Stork's finally willing to accept that he's part of this family.

To Aerrow, that's all that matters.

**AN: So was this worth the wait? Let me know! (No hate though... just proper criticism please)**


End file.
